Fall of Cylosis
by ronin89
Summary: His past is gone. His friends murdered. His business demolished. Join Sylux as he searches for the ultimate power, so he can have his ultimate revenge.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

**Fall of Cylosis**

_**Chapter 1**_

Cylosis, a beautiful planet in the middle of the Gylatic system. This planet has been the home of the Cylans for thousands of years. Many empires have been built, and have co operated peacefully. Trading, selling, buying, all done in one central city, Arganis. It is in this city where our story begins, with an average, yet very kind merchant, Tensirus.

Tensirus was a well built man, many would consider him good looking. He had pale blue skin, and thick, long forest green hair. Tensirus excelled as a merchant, because he was not only a very good salesman, he was also very kind and considerate to his customers, and they appreciated that. But there was a bad side to being one of the most popular merchants in the city. Over the years, some of the other merchants had become jealous of his skills, and hated him for it.

"Greetings Ten," said Bentin, a young Cylan that had visited Tensirus's store many times in his young life, and had developed a bond with the merchant. Bentin was a small Cylan, even for his young age. He was very frail, but did not look sickly. His skin was a deep blue, and his hair a pale green, that complimented his blue skin.

"Hey Ben! How are you doing today," asked Tensirus. "I'm doing great! Hey,do you have any of those muku beans left?They are my favorite," exclaimed the young boy. Tensirus had never really noticed how happy this young boy had always been. He had never seen this boys deep blue skin pale, or his dark green hair ever dull. In fact, he had never seen this boy ever act sad or depressed.

"I sure do! I only have two bags left though, is that ok," asked Tensirus. But before the young boy could answer, they received their daily telepathic message. This was there source of news, and kept them up to date. They also had many satellites that surrounded the planet, and if there were any unwanted guests, or a sudden storm, they would instantly be warned.

"Attention citizens of Cylosis, we have a very important announcement. Our Tel-sats have detected a Galactic Federation star fleet closing in on many planets in the Gylatic system. We have contacted them, and they say the reason for the fleet is they are searching the system for terrorists. But we do not believe this to be true, and want all citizens to be cautious, and be prepared for the slim chance of any confrontation. Be safe, and thank you for your time". At that moment, Tensirus felt a deep terror unlike anything he had ever felt before. He knew he had to find shelter, and he had to find it fast. But then he thought to himself, it may not even happen, I could just be paranoid. Am I losing it? Better safe then sorry.

"Ben,you need to get home now, and find some shelter ok? I'm closing up shop early, and here, the muku beans are free". He handed Ben the beans, and started closing up the shop.

"Ten, I'm scared, what should we do," said the boy, tears welting in his eyes. He took the bags, and then began to cry. Tensirus couldn't stand seeing the boy this way.

"Hey, don't cry Ben. This is probably nothing. The GF is probably just looking for the bad guys. I'm just going home to be on the safe side, and you should do the same. Hey, I'll make sure to order some more of those muku beans for you tomorrow ok? I'll see you tomorrow," said Tensirus, trying to make the boy feel better.

"You're right Ten, I should go home. Sorry for crying, I'm just so scared. I'll see you tomorrow, bye," said the young boy as he ran home. For some strange reason, Tensirus felt like he would never see his friend again...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Later that night, Tensirus lay in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of death and destruction filled his mind, and he couldn't get rid of them. The news about the Galactic Federation shook him to the core, and he had to do something to take his mind off of it. He got up, and walked into the restroom. He looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe what he saw. The stress from one day alone had already caused huge bags under his eyes, and he was also very pale. He looked terrible.

He walked out onto the patio, and stared blankly into the sky. He had heard many things about the GF. Many of them were stories about them doing good deeds, like catching terrorists and criminals. But some of them were about horrible things. People being murdered just for the fact that the GF thought they had become more powerful than them. Planets destroyed because they wouldn't comply with the Galactic Federations demands.

Then a terrible memory flooded over him. When he was about 6 years old, he and his parents were on a vacation to the city of Sendalla. They were on their way home, and were attacked by a small group of men. The memory was very vague, but he did remember the horrible sight of his parents falling to the ground. As he ran to them crying, he remembered telling them to wake up, but never got a response. He came back to reality, his vision clouded by tears. He had virtually erased that memory from his mind for years, why had it come back to him now?

He realized he was about to collapse from exhaustion, and needed to get some sleep. As he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't an ordinary feeling, it was a feeling that devastation was about to invade his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was early in the morning, and the sun was just starting to glisten over the horizon. Tensirus opened his eyes, his eye lids heavy with sleep. He stepped out onto the patio again, the soft breeze running through his hair. He could smell the rain from the night before, and couldn't believe how beautiful the day was.

He slipped on his robe, and started out the door. As he was walking down the street, he started thinking about the message he had received the day before. Why had it bugged him so much? They were just looking for some criminals, there was nothing to worry about. He finally arrived at his shop, and started setting out the merchandise. While he was setting out some candy, he noticed some of the jars on the shelf next to him started shaking. Then he heard a deep rumbling from outside, and went to see what was going on. As he stepped outside, he looked to the sky, and saw a group of small shadows in the distance. As he stared for a few more seconds, the objects became more clear, and his worst fears became true. They were Galactic Federation battle cruisers.

The ships swept past him, and started for the docking bay in the middle of the city. He didn't know what was going on, but his gut told him it was trouble. That was it, he had to go home, he had to get away. He started running home, and about half way there, he heard an explosion that shook the whole city; and he didn't dare turn around. Huge, billowing clouds of smoke burst from the center of the city. He couldn't believe it, it was actually happening. At that moment, he heard another explosion, this one closer. The explosion rocked the district only two blocks away from where Tensirus stood. He looked, and the whole district had been consumed by flames. He then realized that that was the same district Bentin lived in. He had to go find him, had to see if his young friend was okay.

It was total chaos in the city of Arganis. Cylans from all over flocked out, trying to leave the city. The whole district appeared to be on fire, and he wondered if anyone could have even survived the blast. Many of the buildings had been reduced to rubble, and left a huge cloud of dust lingering in the air above the surrounding area. As he pushed through the large crowd, he finally arrived at what used to be Bentins home. The house had been completely destroyed, and nothing remained but a few bricks. He ran up to the rubble, and started digging. As he lifted the dry, heavy blocks, he felt tears running down his face. The blocks cut and sliced his hands, but he felt nothing but the panic and sorrow. He had dug about ten feet deep, when he found the bodies of Bentin's parents. How could this be happening? If his parents were home, then he was sure to be home as well.

"Is someone there? Someone please help me," came a small boy's voice about twenty feet to Tensirus's right.

"Ben, is that you? Keep talking so I can find you! Ben? Ben," strained Tensirus, fighting back sobs. He ran to that spot, and he started digging as fast as he possibly could. He dug for about ten more minutes, when he finally found the young man, buried under a huge slab of concrete. He couldn't completely uncover the boy, but tried to make him as comfortable as he possibly could.

"Ben, can you here me? Are you alright," but that question wasn't exactly needed. The boy looked terrible, but at least he was still breathing, and there was still hope. He had major cuts and bruises all over his face, and was bleeding severely. He also had a large gash on his left side, which needed some serious medical attention right away. He tried lifting the boy, but then he heard footsteps heading toward him. He looked over, and saw many soldiers heading his way.

"Grab him, and take him," said one of the soldiers. They headed for him, and he knew he was in serious trouble.

"This boy needs medical attention right now. What are you doing, let me go off me! Help him now! No! Stop, help him right now. Ben, Ben," Then there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Men, all he could remember was a group of men. He searched every part of his memory, but just couldn't remember anything. Then it hit him. He remembered them asking if they knew anything about a criminal, the name not coming to mind. When his parents offered no information, the men attacked them for no cause, no cause but frustration. The men were heavily armored, grayish color suits with what seemed like blue visors. It was then that he put the pieces together. He remembered seeing something engraved in one of the suits, GF1009. Galactic Federation 1009. The Galactic Federation was responsible for killing his parents!

His eyes shot open, and he realized that he was in a tiny cell, hands and feet chained to the wall. His guess was he was aboard one of their ships. He had to get free, and check on the city he called home. He sat there for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out a way to get free from the cell. He could here fighting and gunshots outside, and saw many GF troops bring in Cylans, and throwing them into cells aswell. The sound of gunfire had increased, and he guessed the fighting had moved into the general area of the ship. Then he heard an explosion, and heard the sound of the ship being blown in half. The whole cell jolted, and shook some bolts loose from the chains, allowing Tensirus to slip his hands and feet through. Now the only thing standing in his way were the bars. The blast caused the bars to bend, but not enough for Tensirus to escape. He grabbed one of the chains, wrapped it around the bars, and pulled with all his strength. The bars gave way a few inches, just enough for him to slip through. As he exited the cell, he found himself in a long, narrow hallway, lined with prison cells. He dashed to the door, but many of the captives begged for him to release them. He grabbed the keys on the wall, and handed them to the first prisoner.

"Take these. Unlock yourself, then unlock everyone else okay," said Tensirus. The man just nodded, unable to speak. He slipped out the door, and started down another narrow hallway. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to find a way out. But there was a problem. Many of the soldiers were going to shoot any Cylans on sight, and he was unarmed. He needed to find a weapon, any weapon; and he needed to find one fast, because he heard footsteps heading in his direction.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Now he was in trouble. He searched frantically for a place to hide, but he had nowhere to hide. He was going to have to fight. He ducked into what little shadow he could find, and prepared for a struggle. The steps came closer, and luckily, it sounded like a lone soldier. The soldier was in fact alone, but seemed well built, and would put up a good fight.

Tensirus leaped from the shadows, and got the soldier in a headlock. This didn't last long. Tensirus was dealt a blow to the stomach, then knocked back by being smashed in the nose. He staggered back, and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure. But by that time, the soldier had grabbed his gun, and was about to pull the trigger. Tensirus heard a gunshot, and felt a searing pain in his left arm; then the blood running down his arm.

Tensirus dashed at the soldier, kicking him as hard as he could in the chest. The man fell back, and smacked his head on the ground. Tensirus grabbed the plasma gun, and smashed it against the soldiers head, knocking him out.

With his newfound weapon, he headed down the corridor, but this time looking for something that would stop his arm from bleeding, and some pain pills wouldn't hurt. Soon he came to a cross-roads, and didn't know which direction to take. There were some signs, but they were in a different language. He decided to go right, and hoped the decision was a good one.

This corridor was the same as the others, but was very dim lighted, due to the ship being ripped in half. About half way down, he saw a door to the left. Above the door a red cross, the universal sign for hospital. He entered the room, and discovered that it wasn't only a medical center, but a full blown laboratory. He scanned the lab, looking for something to wrap his arm with. After a few minutes, he managed to find some gauze, and wrapped his arm tightly.

But then, in the lab section of the room, something caught his eye. The sign above it read,"Danger, experimental, may cause serious injury or death". In the vacuum sealed glass case was a deep, rich blue colored suit of armor. It looked pretty simple in design, all except the right arm, which the whole arm was a huge gun. There wasn't much time to inspect the suit, because another explosion rocked throughout the ship. But this time Tensirus wasn't as lucky, because before he knew what hit him, he was consumed by flames.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

He opened his eyes, and immediately felt the searing pain of third degree degree burns; on over 90 of his body. Now he was surrounded by fire, and found himself laying in the middle of a war-torn field. He had to get out of there, or he wouldn't last long.

He moved, but when he did it made tears well up in his eyes. After about 20 minutes of pain, he finally managed to stand. He shuffled a few feet, then he noticed the power suit again. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to the suit. Then it hit him, he had to use this suit to survive. It might kill him, but he would rather take that chance than go on living like this.

He slowly made his way toward the suit, and felt a strange mixture of feelings; anger and calmness. He was exhausted, and he didn't know if he could make it to the suit. About fifteen feet away, he collapsed. He started to crawl, the rocks and dirt jabbing at his burnt flesh. He was about to pass out, and made one final attempt to reach out for the suit. His finger barely grazed the suit, and that was all that was needed.

The limbs of the suit detached from the body, and began attaching themselves to Tensirus. The first pieces to attach were the legs, and then moved up towards the top of the body. When the helmet attached, everything went dark. He sat there for what felt like hours, the air inside suffocating him. Then the visor flickered to life, and displayed a group of icons; none of which Tensirus understood.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all when he moved. And the suit allowed him to move very freely. His next move was to head towards the capital, and find out why this invasion was happening. He was running through the field, and he heard gunshots. He headed in that direction, and found a few fellow Cylans under fire. He felt the trigger pressed tightly against his index finger, and he fired his first shot; and with amazing accuracy too. They fired back, and Tensirus dashed behind what was left of a brick building. As he returned fire, he saw one of the Cylans fall, and he had had enough.

He couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He leapt from behind the wall, and dashed towards the soldiers. They fired, but the beams just ricocheted off of him, not affecting him at all. He fired a few shots, evening the odds a little bit. One of the soldiers tried to tackle him, but he leapt off of his soldiers; high into the air. As he soared, he counted nine soldiers. This wouldn't be hard.

He landed hard atop one of the soldiers, smashing him into the ground. He punched two soldiers near him, knocking them out cold. But then the remaining soldiers rushed him, knocking him to the ground. This was it, it was over. They would restrain him, and take care of him permanently. Then he noticed an icon on the screen labeled "Lock jaw". What could this mean? Once again, the suit read his mind, and activated the icon.

His body twisted and turned in weird ways, but he didn't fell any pain. A few seconds later, he was no more than two feet tall. He had transformed into what the suit had labeled "Lock jaw". It was hard to explain, but in Tensirus's eyes, he looked like a green energy core; surrounded by little sheets of metal. Another icon flashed, this one labeled "Trip mines". He activated this icon, and the remaining soldiers were sent flying twenty feet from Tensirus.

Amazed by what he just did, he sat there for a moment. When he finally came back to reality, he started cruising towards the city. Occasionally he would come under fire, but he ignored it and kept moving on. He stopped about a block away from the capital building, and he could already see it was heavily guarded. Soldiers and tanks surrounded the building, making it nearly impossible to get in. But then he got an idea.

The top of the building was a huge glass dome. If he could get on a building close enough, he could break through. He turned back into his normal form, and jumped into the air. The suit propelled him further than he expected, and he easily landed atop the building. He leapt from building to building, until he reached the one nearest the capital. He gathered all his strength in his legs, and he jumped as far and hard as he could. As he soared toward the building, he drew the attention of the soldiers below. They took aim, and opened fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He shielded his face as the power beam shots ricocheted off him. He smashed through the glass, sending shards flying in all directions. He landed hard, and rolled a few times before getting back on his feet. He scanned the room, and found he had landed in the main lobby of the building. He was instantly surrounded by soldiers. He activated on icon labeled "Shock coil", and was ready to see what it could do.

When he pulled the trigger, a bolt of lightning shot out, and appeared to suck the soul out of the unlucky soldier standing in front of him. He fell to the ground, and appeared to have passed out. The rest of the soldiers hesitated, and looked ready to bolt. Finally, one of the soldiers returned fire, and Tensirus ducked, the power beam shot hitting another soldier. He destroyed three soldiers with the shock coil, and the rest of the men scrambled away.

He headed through a huge hallway, and into a door with a highly decorated label saying "Mayor". When he entered, he saw the most horrible sight he had ever seen. There, sitting in the chair, was the lifeless body of the mayor; a gunshot wound in the chest. As if it wasn't before, this proved the GF weren't just here for criminals.

"In the mayor's office! Sylux is in the mayor's office," came the voice of a soldier. Sylux? Who is Sylux, thought Tensirus. The door smashed open, and five soldiers stormed the office. When they entered, they didn't see anything. That is when Sylux dropped from the ceiling, crushing two soldiers beneath him. "Fire," screamed the soldiers. The remaining three shot rapidly, and Tensirus had had enough. He was tired of all the gunfire, and would put an end to this invasion. He switched to power beam, and dispatched of the soldiers with a single shot to the chest.

He couldn't control his rage anymore. How dare they invade is home! What gave them the right? He was experiencing a feeling he had never had before. He was…he was bloodthirsty.

He ran out of the room, and darted down the halls. He exited the building, and saw an all out war in front of him. The Cylans had gathered an army, but were still horribly outnumbered. He joined the battle, attacking any soldiers in sight. They rolled in one of the huge tanks, and began annihilating the Cylan army. Tensirus sprinted toward the tank, hoping to get there before the whole army was gone.

The tank aimed in his direction, and fired. It was about to hit him when everything froze. Three figures appeared before him, and appeared to be peaceful. The beings looked very skeletal, and had many spiky protrusions sticking out everywhere. The whole face was what appeared to be a fiery orb.

"The ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster," the three said in unison. When they spoke, he heard them perfectly; but no mouth was moving. Tensirus was stunned. Who were these beings? And how had time itself frozen?

"Wh..who are you? What is the ultimate power," asked Tensirus. He stood there, gazing at the three. He expected an answer immediately, and when he didn't get one, he became angry.

"Tell me who you are! What is this ultimate power," he yelled. The three just stood there, not looking like they were going to offer any information. That was it, Tensirus was through with these fools.

"Why am I wasting my breath? Why would I need it anyway," Tensirus said angrily. He started walking away, ready to join the battle again.

"With this power, you would be able to save your home," said the three. Tensirus turned around, but the three were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tensirus just stood there, unable to move. Ultimate power, he thought. At that moment, he decided that he would go to this Alimbic cluster and gain this power; then rid his world of this scum that destroyed his life. The only problem was he needed a ship. The only possible play he would be able to obtain one would be at the docking bay. Well, that's where I'm heading then, he thought.

The docking bay was a few miles away, and chances were he was going to face some danger. Bring it on, he said to himself. He leapt on top of a building, and scanned the area. The battle was still going on, but Cylan numbers were dwindling. Bodies were spread throughout the area, along with trenches, and broken tanks. Most of the fighting was airborne, and occasionally a missile would take out some ground soldiers.

He began jumping from building to building again, but that didn't last long. A missile slammed hard into the building, and he felt it crumble beneath his feet. He fell, and felt the pain of a pipe piercing his shoulder. He pulled his arm out two feet, in agony every inch. The pipe had penetrated his shoulder, leaving a hole the size of golf ball. He was bleeding profusely, and was feeling light headed. The visor was flashing red, and before he knew it, the suit had repaired itself. Too bad it did nothing for him. He didn't know how far he could make it, but he had to try.

He dashed down a decimated neighborhood, buildings no longer recognizable. Everything had been reduced to rubble, and huge crevasses lined the street. He continued down the street, no soldiers in sight. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Just then, a huge battle mech smashed through some rubble, and had Tensirus in his sights. It fired rapidly, Tensirus not able to react. He was pelted by what he thought was plasma blasts. He was sent flying ten feet., and slammed into a huge pile of debris. The mech charged, and rammed Tensirus. The mech was a well built piece of machinery. It stood about ten feet tall, and had huge, automatic cannons latched on it's side.

Tensirus fired off a few shots of the power beam, to no effect. He would have to try the shock coil. The mech charged again, and Tensirus barely dodged the behemoth. He switched to shock coil, and leapt on the monster's back. He fired, but it wasn't working either. He noticed yet another icon, but before he could activate it, the mech grabbed him and flung him in the air. Now was his chance.

He activated the icon, and the arm cannon enlarged, and began to glow. He pulled the trigger, and launched a missile into the face of the mech; blowing the head to bits. The mech collapsed in defeat, and went offline.

Now he was exhausted. If he was going to make it to the bay, he would have to cruise in his Lock jaw the rest of the way. He transformed, and crept slowly in the direction of the bay. After an hour of travel, losing steam along the way, he finally arrived at his destination. Night had fallen, and he couldn't make anything out in the shadows. He finally found a vent, and dropped into one of the buildings. He landed in the control center, and instantly heard footsteps coming his way. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by soldiers. But these weren't ordinary soldiers, their visors were glowing purple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The five soldiers stood there, ready to attack. The soldiers looked like ordinary soldiers, but their suits were colored different. They were completely black, and had deep purple visors.

" Sylux, surrender now and come with us. You are under arrest. You have been charged with manslaughter, and disturbing the peace," said the commanding soldier. There was that name again. He had actually grown to like it. It was from that day on, he had become known as Sylux.

"Funny, manslaughter huh? You know how many lives you have destroyed? And disturbing the peace? Since you guys got here, there hasn't been any peace to disturb," said Sylux.

"This planet is now under Galactic Federation control, and we will not….," but before he could finish, Sylux delivered a devastating blow; crushing the mans skull. He then fired a missile, tearing through another soldier. Sylux was feeling a rush he had never experienced before; he was actually enjoying this.

He switched to shock coil, but was blasted by a soldier. The blast felt like it had ripped through his body; draining his energy. His vision blurred, and he was blasted again. He fell to one knee, barely keeping consciousness. But then, all the horrible things he had seen that day flashed before his eyes. He didn't know what was happening, but his rage was filling him with incredible energy. His pain and sorrow filling him with intense hatred. He was blinded by fury. The only thing he remembered before passing out was the sight of the disembodied men strewn throughout the control room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sylux woke in a pool of blood, but the blood was not his own. He got on his knees, and saw what had become of the soldiers. All of them had been massacred; pieces strung everywhere.

He got on his feet, and headed for what seemed like a map displayed on an LCD screen. The map showed a layout of the complex. He checked some of the hangars for ships, but apparently they were all empty. He would have to search for awhile.

He opened the door, and lasers fired rapidly in his direction. Six laser turrets lined the entrance of the control center. Apparently he had found the easy way in. He jumped from behind the doorway, and fired a missile into the hall. He had destroyed one turret, and damaged another. The turrets fired rapidly, hitting Sylux in the torso, knocking him back.

Quickly, he switched to Lock jaw, and dashed into the hall. He laid some mines, blowing most of the hall to pieces. He reverted to normal, and the last remaining turret fired; hitting him square between the eyes. His head flew back, jarring his neck and giving him a head splitting headache.

The turret continued to hammer Sylux while he was down on the ground. He looked up, and raised his arm. He charged his power beam, and pulled the trigger; destroying the turret. He lay there, feeling like his head was going to explode. He stood very slowly, and staggered towards the exit. He found himself in the hangar, and it was completely empty. He dashed across the plaza to another hangar; unseen by any guards. He entered hangar 9, and still couldn't see any aircraft. Maybe there weren't any more left.

He heard heavy footsteps heading his direction, and leapt atop the hangar. A patrol robot stomped its way into hangar 13. Sylux scanned the plaza. It spread across 60 acres, not too bad for a docking bay. There were 13 hangars, all lined and placed neatly in sections of two. 13 stood by itself. Huge towers loomed over the plaza, but he didn't think the guards were exactly guarding. He would be looking all night for a ship; he should have studied the map more.

And then the suit responded immediately. It hacked into the system, and produced a highly detailed map of the plaza. He was shocked. This suit never ceased to amaze him. He searched the map, but hangars 1-12 were empty. But there was one ship in hangar 13, and it was logged simply as "Delano 7". That was his next target.

He quickly made his way there, and luckily he was already at hangar 9. He crept in the shadows, and arrived at hangar 13 thirty minutes later. He slowly opened a rusty door, and peered inside. Sitting in the middle of the hangar was a ship. He walked further in, and noticed the ship looked almost identical to his suit. The wings spanned 30 feet in front and back, and in the center was the cockpit. He noticed the ship looked eerily similar to his Lock jaw. The color was identical, and when he got close, the ship responded. The cockpit opened, and a glow began emanating from inside.

He approached the ship, but was stopped when the ground started trembling. Three patrol robots burst from walls on all sides, and another from beneath him. But the one in the ground wasn't a normal robot, it was the remains of the mech from the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sylux was completely surrounded. He stood there for what felt like an eternity. The bots hadn't moved an inch, apparently waiting for him to draw first blood. The three patrol bots were identical, about 5 feet tall. They had small, semi automatic rifles mounted on the sides. Their legs were thin, and about 3 feet long. They didn't look to frightening.

But the mech from the city was just the bottom half. It couldn't do that much damage, right? Without warning, the three patrol bots charged him, rifles firing. He ducked, bullets just missing him. He flung his gun arm into the face of one bot, taking it out instantly. He aimed at another bot, but was dealt a crushing blow to the face. He was sent flying against the wall, and crashed to the floor. He rose, and the bots were at it again. The half mech charged again, but this time Sylux was ready. He jumped on the half mech's back, riding it like a bull. It charged around wildly, kicking in all directions. It shot its foot into the face of a patrol bot, smashing it to pieces.

The mech managed to buck Sylux off. He charged the power beam, and launched it at the patrol bot. The bot fell, paralyzed, but not destroyed. He then fired a missile, taking care of it permanently. Now for the mech. He leapt over the mech, and saw a huge hole inside of it. That's how he would end it.

He switched to Lock jaw, and circled the mech. He laid a mine, and waited. It exploded, propelling him into the air. He landed on the mech, and lodged himself into the hole. A few seconds later, the mech exploded; hailing pieces everywhere.

Sylux jumped into the cockpit, ready to take off. He blasted into the air. He took one final look at his home planet, and made a silent promise to rid this world of the evil that had destroyed it. He then launched into space.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**6 months later**_

Sylux awoke, and peered out of the glass chamber he had slept in for the past six months. He had set course for the Alimbic cluster, and had arrived at a planet marked as the Vesper Defense Outpost. It really wasn't a planet, more like a man-made base on top of an asteroid. He pushed a few buttons, and was headed for a desolate area of the outpost.

He put on his suit, ready for any surprises that awaited him outside his ship. He landed, and opened the cockpit door. He surveyed the area, and it was pretty boring. A huge, steel walled base covered most of the area. Guard towers were positioned every few hundred feet, but apparently they were abandoned because there were no guards inside.

He approached the huge front door, feeling small standing next to the 30 foot door. He knew these people were well prepared, because it would take a nuclear missile to knock down the front door. He would have to find another way in.

He searched the area, but there were signs of any way in in his area, so he headed of in another direction. As he searched, he noticed the feeble attempts of whoever built this base to make a beautiful landscape. Small hills, that barely counted as hills, were spread everywhere. No grass or any other plants were to be seen on the landscape. Nor were there any animals of any kind. It looked like they had started to make it look like a field, but just never got around to finishing.

After about an hour of searching, about ready to give up, he noticed a small hole in the top of the wall. The hole looked big enough for him to fit through if he was in his Lock Jaw form, but the problem was getting up there. He tried to jump up to it, but only made it about half way. But then he got an idea. He stood about 100 yards away from the wall, and broke into a sprint. He dashed towards the wall, and ran up the side. He darted up the wall, and when he couldn't make it any further, he leapt off of the wall, and turned into Lock Jaw. He activated a mine, and it blew him higher into the air. The blast sent him towards the hole, and Sylux believed he would make it. As he went through the hole, he got stuck. He tried to wiggle his way through, but he wouldn't budge. He laid another mine, and blew the hole a little bigger, and finally snuck through.

He landed in the court yard, and it was about as abandoned as the outside had been. The courtyard was about 100 yards across, as it was wide. He looked around, and saw an elevator. He pushed the button, and heard the slow squeeking of the elevator car coming his way. The door opened, and he stepped inside slowly. He didn't know for sure where this elevator led, but somewhere in this cluster was the power that would help him get his revenge...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The elevator was very worn down, but it still worked perfectly. As he rode the elevator, with no idea where it led, he started thinking about his home planet. It had been such a beautiful planet, and he led a perfectly normal life. But that had been taken away from him, and he could NEVER forgive those who had taken it away. He had to find this power, and he wouldn't let anyone stop him from doing so.

The elevator finally come to a halt, and the doors slowly opened, sounding like they were going to fall off. He stepped into a tiny room, full of computers, radars, and other mechanical things. He then decided that this would have been the control room, if anyone was actually controlling this place. He sat at a computer that looked like the main database for the whole station, and quickly found what he was looking for. He brought up a map of the Alimbic cluster, and he seen that there were four planets in the area, but they weren't labeled. He uploaded the map into his power suit's memory. Next, he looked to see if there was any Galactic Federation activity in the area. He was surprised to find that the cluster lied outside of Galactic Federation control. And finally, he uploaded a map of the outpost, and found that everything was labeled, except for the central core of the base. That was were he was headed next.

He headed for the door opposite of the elevator, and noticed something on the radar. There was a ship flying over his position! This wasn't good. This was probably someone else looking for the power. He didn't expect to have any competition. He quickly headed for the door, and found himself in a narrow hallway. He dashed down the small hallway, and came to a crossroads. There were three different paths, and he brought up the map. Each path eventually led to the core, but he decided that the left path would be the quickest one. The hallway was quiet, and this put Sylux on high alert. When he finally reached another door, he heard something moving in the next room. He knelt down, and listened closely, unable to tell what was in the room. He would have find out the hard way.

He smashed down the door, and found the room filled with Petrasyl. The creatures were small, and looked pretty harmless. But as soon as he set foot in the room, he found this to be false. The hovering beings sped at him, ramming him and wrapping their tentacles around him. He blasted a few, but then he was overcome by the annoying little beasts. He morphed to Lock Jaw, and blasted the beasts away with a mine. He morphed again, and began firing rapidly. But he wasn't getting anywhere. For every one he destroyed, there were three in its place. He would have to use his missiles. He started launching missiles in every direction, blowing the creatures to bits. One of them attacked from behind, wrapping its tentacles around his throat. The Petrasyl squoze hard, choking Sylux. He grabbed it with his free hand, and began ripping and tearing. He eventually ripped off one of the tentacles, and smacked it away from him.

He was starting to get aggravated. He didn't have time for this! He was through wasting time on these pathetic creatures. He activated his Shock coil, and sucked the life out of every Petrasyl in the room. He searched the room, and found nothing of importance to him. There was another elevator in this room, and it looked less reliable than the one before. He entered, and saw five buttons labled B3-B8. He pressed B8, and the elevator slowly chugged away. About halfway down, the elevator came to a halt. The lights went out, and this was proof that whoever was on this planet was not going to be his best friend. This person was hostile. And for some strange reason, Sylux was excited to do battle with this person. To kill his person.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sylux stood there for a few minutes, his anger rising in the dark elevator. After growing sick of waiting, he decided to take the fast way down. He blew a hole in the roof of the elevator, and launched a missile into the cable. The cable snapped apart, and sent the elevator car falling into the darkness. He leapt into the air, just as the car crashed to the ground. He dropped back into the car, and blew the elevator door open. He entered a huge underground dome, with doors leading in every direction. He guess that this was the travel center of the whole base.

He checked his map again, and found only one of the doors led to the central core. He searched the rows of doors, and finally found the one he was looking for. He entered it, and went through the small hallway leading to the next room. The room looked like a laboratory, and this brought back him finding his suit. The memories filled him with anger, something that wasn't unusual anymore. It looked like any other lab, filled with computers, beakers, and glass cases. He looked in one of the glass tubes, and saw a weird, chicken like robot. He checked the computer below, and it was labeled "guardian".

When he grew bored of the lab, he found a stairwell, and decided it was the only path he could take. He descended the staircase slowly, growing more bored every step. But then he heard glass shatter, and small steps darting down the stairs. He started taking the stairs as fast as he could, not wanting to fight in a stairwell. He tripped, and began rolling. When he finally made it to the bottom, still dazed from falling, he was ready to annihilate whatever was coming down after him. He entered the door quickly, and found himself in another large, multi door room. This was the perfect place to destroy things.

He set his sights on the stairwell door, and waited. After waiting a few minutes, he thought the thing wasn't coming. But finally, it burst the door open with a plasma shot, and began firing rapidly and Sylux. One of the shots found its mark, searing Sylux's shoulder. This was the first time in awhile he had felt pain, and this infuriated him. It was the guardian from the tube, but Sylux expected this. He fired missiles, but the guardian was quick, and dodged anything he shot at it. He would have to try and get it with mines.

He morphed into Lock Jaw, and laid a mine. He quickly laid another off to the right of the guardian, and noticed the mines connected together with a bolt of lightning. He had never used his mines like this before. But then he noticed a triangle on the left of his visor screen. Two of the triangles points were lit up. Were the mines designed to be used like this? It was worth a shot. He darted behind the guardian, and laid the third mine. The mines wrapped around the guardian, and each blew up, sending pieces flying everywhere. He started walking off again, but he heard more noises coming from the stairwell. He turned around, and seen five guardians coming at him, guns blazing. This wouldn't be quite as easy as last time.

He raised his gun, and immediately felt the pain in his shoulder. He fired, but these things were just as fast as the last one. He morphed again, and tried the triangle again. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally managed to get one. Four more to go. He tried another, but it leapt into the air before the mines wrapped around it. These things were smarter than they looked! He morphed to normal, and would have to do this the hard way.

He activated his Shock coil, and aimed at one of the guardians. When he fired, the guardian slowed, but kept firing. Eventually he brought the thing to a stop, but not before taking a few shots of plasma. He turned, and felt plasma smash the same shoulder it had before. He screamed, and his vision blurred. Another plasma shot hit him in the back. He couldn't keep this up long. He fired missiles, but they just dodged like normal. But then he got an idea. He switched to Shock coil, and fired at one, slowing it down. He quickly switched to missiles, and launched one into the guardians face. He did this again, but then they started catching on to his strategy. Only two more, but he didn't know how he would do it.

He morphed yet again, and laid two mines. After the third, when the bot jumped, he quickly laid one that launched him into the air. He then laid a mine on the bot itself, and watched as the pieces rained. Only one more. He morphed, and fired a few power beam shots at the bot. He was hit in the stomach, and cringed at the pain. That was enough, he needed to finish this now. He darted at the bot, and when it ran, he quickly changed direction, confusing the bot. He jumped at it, and finally grabbed its head. His anger had peaked, and he ripped the bots head off its shoulders, spewing him all over with oil.

He breathed in deeply, and began walking off. He felt pain in every fiber of his being, and felt nauseous. He began feeling light headed. He stopped, and watched as the suit repaired itself. Too bad it doesn't repair charred skin, he thought to himself. He took another few steps, but then he collapsed. Everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sylux slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. He looked around dazed, and for a moment, didn't remember where he was. He rose, looking around the room. He saw all of the metal pieces lying around, and that is when he remembered what had happened. He looked at the map again, but then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. He quickly hid behind a pillar, and waited to see what was coming.

He waited, and it seemed to take forever. He began getting anxious, wanting to know who or what it was. Finally, he saw a shadow in the doorway. A tall, thin figure stepped through the door, arm gun ready to fire. They were wearing an orange power suit, with a green visor. The shoulders were big, and it looked like it was used for armor. They looked really familiar, but Sylux couldn't put his finger on why. But then he had another flashback, back to his parents death.

_He and his parents stood there, frightened and worried. The soldier retreated into the shadows for a moment. He heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The soldier returned, but he wasn't alone this time. A soldier in an orange suit appeared, and this one appeared to be the leader of the group._

"_State your names, and your business here", said the soldier. Surprisingly, the soldier was a woman. At first, his parents were too petrified to speak, and this made the soldier impatient. "Tell us who you are, and why you are hear", the soldier said impatiently._

" _We... my name is Henser, and my wife is Tarsie. My son is Tensirus. We are just here on vacation, on our way back to our hotel", said Sylux's father. The orange suit soldier stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Then she began talking to another soldier. After a few minutes of deliberation, they had decided what to do with this family._

" _We cannot afford to let any information out. We have no choice but to eliminate you. I am sorry, but it must be done", said the orange suit. The soldiers surrounded them, while the orange suit walked away. The soldiers than opened fire on his parents, taking their lives._

" _Leave the boy, and lets get out of here", said one of the soldiers. The last thing he remembered was the soldiers running away._

SHE HAD AIDED IN HIS PARENTS MURDER! This was something he would not let go, and he had to take revenge on this demon. He jumped from behind the pillar, firing his power beam wildly. She dodged them easily, and began firing back. Both of them began taking hits, but neither seemed effected. He began firing missiles, trying with all his might to take this person out. He took a good hit to his left arm, knocking him back. She morphed into a ball, and rolled at him. She laid a bomb next to him, and sent him flying into the air. He landed hard on the ground, dazed by the fall.

"Who are you? And why did you attack me?", said the orange suit. She stood in front of him, gun aimed at his head.

" I attacked you because you killed my parents!", Sylux screamed. He felt tears rolling down his face, tears of sorrow and anger. "Tell me your name!", said Sylux. The orange suit stood there for a minute, not saying anything.

" My name is Samus, and I am with the Galactic Federation. Why are you here?", said Samus calmly. That just made things worse. She helped kill his parents AND she was with the GF. He quickly rose, and smashed his gun arm against her head, knocking her out cold. It was then that he decided he wouldn't destroy her yet. He would find the ultimate power first. Then he would make sure her destruction was slow, and merciless. He jumped up to the door he needed to go through, and couldn't wait to find the ultimate power. Because when he did, all of his fun would begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sylux entered the room, and found it was a tiny one. There was nothing in the room but a door to an elevator, and what looked like a shrine. He approached the shrine, and seen a pyramid shaped object placed dead center. The object looked like it was made of steel, and very heavy. He went to pick it up, but time had stopped again; that meant only one thing.

The three Alimbics appeared again, but Sylux didn't know why. The three stood there for awhile, but then Sylux broke the silence.

" What is this thing for?" Sylux asked. Sylux had grown to respect them, mainly because he didn't know what they were capable of doing.

" That is an Alimbic artifact. Three of those artifacts will open the gate to the key to ultimate power," they said in unison. This confused Sylux, and he began getting angry.

" What are these 'keys'? Isn't the ultimate power on this planet?" Sylux asked.

" The ultimate power does not lie on this planet. The keys are called octoliths, and contain the spirit of our elders. But you must hurry, six of these keys have already been found by others. The remaining two do lie on this planet. Once you have found the keys, you must take them to Alinos," the three echoed. Before Sylux could ask anymore questions, the three disappeared.

He would not be able to take these octoliths from the others, so he would have to trick them somehow. He picked up the artifact, and went down another level in the elevator. On his way down, he thought about where he was headed. He knew one of the keys would be in the core, but what about the other? He would have to think about that after he obtained the first one. He checked the map again, and he wasn't too far from the core now. He would have to find those artifacts quickly.

He exited the elevator, and found himself in a large, dome shaped room. This didn't look like it could be used for anything. Anything but fighting. He then realized that his was an arena. Unlike the rest of the base, this room was made of stone. He walked further in, and noticed a shrine much like the one before. He ran to the shrine, but before he could get the artifact, a force field shielded it. He heard some clicking, and then a voice.

" Welcome to the arena. Now activating previously set battle conditions," spoke a woman's voice. A hole in the middle of the arena opened up, and he heard a noise that sounded like an elevator rising. Sylux saw what the elevator had brought up, and it looked like a big rock. The top was beetle shaped, and it had tiny legs. It wasn't moving at all, so Sylux shot at it. A blue symbol lit up immediately on its head, and it began striding towards Sylux. It was really slow moving, and Sylux didn't think this would take long. But then the beast leapt into the air, and nearly crushed Sylux beneath it. When it leapt, it exposed its underbelly, which was glowing bright red. That was its weak spot. It jumped again, and Sylux fired a missile at the beasts stomach. It hit, and the monster let out a cry. It was enraged, and began charging at Sylux. It rammed him, and sent him flying into a wall. He stood, dazed, waiting to get this over with. It leapt again, and he fired another missile, and put an end to the annoying creature.

Sylux walked towards the artifact, but the shield hadn't gone away. He heard more clicking, and turned around. Now small robotic creatures flew threw the air. They were about the size of basketball, and had an orange orb in the center of its face. It fired rapid shots of what seemed like a power beam. He dodged it, and began firing at the bots. He guessed there were about twenty of them. He fired his power beam back at them, taking a few out. The small bots spread throughout the room now, and all fired at once. Sylux took many hits, and felt like hammers were crashing against his body. He didn't know how long he could take this. He jumped into the air, and they fired at him. Before the shots hit him, he morphed to Lock jaw, the shots missing by a hair. The shots kept going, and took out seven of the bots. Ten left, and he had to take care of them fast.

He switched his gun to shock coil, and was surprised how good it had worked. The shock coil was attracted to the bots, and melted the insides of them. He kept firing, and eventually took out the rest of them without much hassle. He should have tried that in the first place. He would have to be more careful. Then he heard the voice again.

" Now activating final training program 'alpha ten'," the voice of the woman again. He heard more clicking, and waited for whatever was about to attack. Another large beast emerged from the floor, along with more psycho bits( a name he had just thought of). And finally, three guardians emerged from behind a small door. This wasn't going to be easy, but he would have to find a way. The future of his world depended on it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The odds didn't look too good, but knew he could do it. He stood in the center of the arena, completely surrounded on all sides. None of the creatures were moving, and he didn't know what they were waiting for. He observed the small creatures that he hadn't seen before, and thought they looked easy. They were very small, and looked like crabs, but with large claws. One of them finally attacked, launching a large volt blast at Sylux. He leapt over it, but then the others began firing as well.

He didn't know where to start. Volt blasts hitting in all directions. Luckily their aim was bad, and the creatures were handled easily. He fired missiles, and slowly began eliminating the little buggers. He had only a few more, when the psycho bits began firing at him. He was taking too many hits, so he morphed into Lock jaw. He quickly laid some mines, taking care of the rest of them. Now he would focus on the psycho bits.

These ones seemed to move faster than the others, darting off in every direction. He could barely keep track of their movements. They must of been a different version, because these ones were green, and fired different blasts. He morphed back to normal, and began firing at them with his Shock coil. Unlike before, the Shock coil didn't attract to these ones. This was going to be a problem. He switched to missiles, and began firing randomly. He took a few hits to the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He couldn't stand, and began feeling dizzy.

But then he heard a noise coming from outside the arena. A sound like someone trying to bust in. Then it hit him, and he felt a terror only matched by the one of the invasion. What if samus was trying to break through? She could eliminate him without any trouble at all. His only choice now was to hope she had some mercy for him, but he doubted it. He continued to be pelted by the Psycho bits, and hoped they would turn their attention in the other direction. Finally, the wall on the other end of the arena collapsed, and Sylux's worst fears were realized. Standing in the collapsed wall was none other than Samus Aran. She began firing rapidly, taking down bit after bit. She turned, and looked at him. She stared for a few seconds before turning her attention to the bits again. After all the bits had fallen, the guardians came out of no where, knocking Samus to the wall.

Sylux tried to move, and began to rise very slowly. He wouldn't let these pathetic creatures have all the fun; it was his job to finish her off. He raised his gun, and launched a power beam shot through the head of a guardian. Two more left. He morphed, and found that he could move much more without feeling pain in this form. He triangle mined one of them, destroying it aswell. He looked for the last remaining one, but found that Samus had already taken care of it. Now she was attacking the rock-like creature in the center of the room.

Samus looked at him, acting like she didn't know how to defeat it.

" When it jumps, it exposes its stomach. That's is the weak spot. When it leaps, we both fire a missile into its stomach, got it?" said Sylux. She nodded, and raised he gun. The beast leapt, and they both fired a missile into it. But the missiles didn't finish it off, and it landed hard on Sylux. He felt two of his ribs break, and couldn't breath very well. It charged at Samus now, and jumped again. He fired a missile, and it hit just before the beast landed on Samus, blowing it to bits. He lay on the floor, trying to manage his breathe, feeling like scissors were in his chest cutting away. Samus approached him, breathing heavily.

" Are you okay?" she asked. He tried to talk, but that made the pain worse. He nodded instead. " You are lucky i came when i did, or you wouldn't be alive right now", she said mockingly. She was beginning to get on his nerves. " Take it easy, I was just kidding. Well, I have to get going now, and lucky for you I am not going to destroy you. But let me say this. If you get in my way again, I will be forced to kill you", she warned. She walked over to the artifact, grabbed it, and walked back over to him. " Give me the artifact, and I won't hurt you". He didn't have any more fight in him right now, so he handed over the artifact. She stared for a moment, and then slowly walked off in the direction of the door. He knew he had to stop her, but all he could think about now was the searing pain in his ribs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sylux awoke, feeling like a failure. He had come in hopes of saving his people, but now it seemed like that dream was gone. He had been beaten, robbed, and had lost his pride. He tried to stand, feeling like knives were in his chest. He would never be able to stand on his own, so he tried Lock jaw. Luckily, he felt no pain when morphing, and began heading back to his ship.

He would try and get a fresh start on another planet, and hopefully he wouldn't have too much trouble. But then he had an idea. Why not just take the octoliths from the others. There had to be more people looking for this ultimate power, right? He would hide out on Alinos, and take the keys as they came. That would be how he did it. After a long trip, he had finally made it into his ship, and collapsed into his chair. He pushed a few buttons, and prepared to launch into space. His ship shot into the sky, smashing Sylux deeper into his chair.

He checked the ship's system, and looked for a map of the cluster. He found that the area was uncharted, and that meant it was not under Galactic Federation control. He had thought that Samus was here to keep him from getting the power, but now he realized that she was getting it for the Federations use. Now he had a problem. He needed to get this power first, but didn't know which planet he needed to go to. He was about to guess, but got a telepathic message. It was the elders, and they guided him to the lava planet Alinos. He set his ship to orbit the planet, while he get some rest he needed. He couldn't do anything if his ribs kept hurting like they were. He entered the same glass tube as before, and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Sylux awoke, feeling refreshed, and ready to take some keys from unsuspecting fools. He set his ship to land, and prepared to fight whatever it was he would have to face. The pain in his ribs had almost disappeared altogether, and he was glad, because he would never have taken anything with the pain. He entered the planets atmosphere, and began skydiving towards the surface.

When he exited his ship, he found himself sweating from the intense heat. He had landed in a huge open field, but the field did not have any life whatsoever, just a prairie of fire. He traveled across the plain, until he came across a small tunnel. It looked like it led underground, but he would have to make sure. He entered the tunnel, and found it very dark, he could barely see what was in front of him. He held his hands out in front of him, but then thought this suit had to have some kind of light. He searched his visor screen, and found a small picture of a visor. He activated it, and his visor switched over to night vision mode. He could now see the tunnel perfectly.

He continued down the tunnel, and found a door. He entered the door, and found himself in a dome-like room, filled with many other doors. This would have to be the central pathway for everything. This would be the perfect place to wait. He searched, and found a small niche he could hide in. He morphed to Lock jaw, and made himself comfortable. And now, he would wait.

He began dozing after about an hour, and didn't know if anyone would ever come. But finally, he heard some footsteps heading his way. He began getting that feeling again, a feeling of...of blood lust. He became impatient, and began twitching with excitement.

Finally, the door he had come through opened, and someone stepped through. The person was entirely purple. The being was very slender, and appeared to be very agile. Time for some fun. Sylux sprung from his hiding spot, and fired a missile at the person. The missile knocked them to the ground, but he quickly jumped to his feet and retaliated. He fired thin, blue beams. When they struck Sylux, they chilled him to the bone. What kind of weapon was this?

" Who are you? And what business to you have here?' said the being. Sylux ceased firing, and stared at the man for a minute.

" I was about to ask you the same thing. My name is Sylux, and I am here to steal the keys from you. How many do you have?" said Sylux.

" I have two, but you cannot defeat me. I am here to make sure this power does not fall into evil hands. I am Noxus of the Vhozon, and I will not let you gain any power", said Noxus, raising his gun at Sylux.

"Well, if that is the way you want things, then I will be more than happy to kill you before I take those keys of yours. Let me warn you though, I show no mercy. This is your last chance, hand over the keys and I will let you live", Sylux warned. On the inside, he was hoping the man put up a fight, because then he could satisfy his hunger for pain. The man jumped back, and began firing at Sylux rapidly. Sylux took many chilling hits of his gun, and didn't know how to counter the thing.

He used the Shock coil, and began draining Noxus's energy. Sylux was correct by thinking the man was agile, because he was able to dodge attacks on a moments notice. Sylux continued to assault Noxus, slowly dwindling his energy. Sylux then heard a weird wind- like noise. It sounded like a blizzard. He turned, and saw Noxus's gun glowing a blue-white color. He knew he was in trouble.

Noxus fired, and released a sheet of ice over Sylux. Sylux tried to dodge, but it was too late. Sylux was frozen solid. Noxus slowly approached, gun raised, and Sylux wondered if this was the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sylux was completely frozen, unable to move any part of his body. Noxus approached, slowly but surely, to finish him off. Sylux began to panic. He had to escape, and he had very little time to do it! He began tensing up, trying to just budge the ice.

"I knew you were all talk. Look at you, you can't even move. It is people like you that I wish to keep this power from at all costs. Do you have any final words?" Noxus asked mockingly. Sylux began to feel the ice give, but he had to buy some more time.

"Actually, I have a request. Can you tell me what you know about this ultimate power?" asked Sylux. Noxus stared for a moment, but then made the decision to talk. He began circling Sylux, which annoyed him.

"Well, seeing as you won't be leaving today, I guess I can give you some information. I have discovered that this ultimate power can be very dangerous. The Alimbic elders have advised that no one seek out this power, for it can consume you. I have come here to make sure justice is upheld, and that no one uses this power for evil. That is all I know at the moment", Noxus spoke. Noxus, being the one who froze Sylux, should have known that the ice would have weakened after awhile. Sylux felt the ice crack, and pushed out with every part of his being, and shattered his icy prison.

Sylux then propelled himself at Noxus, and dealt him a swift blow to the face. Noxus was sent hurtling into a wall, and fell to the floor. Sylux approached, and Noxus appeared to be unconscious. Sylux was weary, he could be faking.

"Hand over the keys NOW!" Sylux screamed. Noxus looked up at him, blood trickling down his face. He tried to get to his feet, but Sylux smashed his fist into his stomach. Noxus stumbled, and landed face-first on the stony ground. Sylux was quite enjoying this.

"Last chance, give me your keys, and I'll make sure to finish you off quickly. If not, then I will kill you very, VERY slowly, and then take your keys anyway. What is your decision?" asked Sylux mockingly. Noxus looked up, appeared to try to stand, but then gave up. He held out his hand, and it began to glow. Sylux reached out as well, and was temporarily blinded by a flash of light. Two bright crystals appeared in Noxus's hand, and were about half a foot in length.

Sylux touched the crystals, and they disappeared within him. He had actually consumed the crystals. He felt a strange sensation, he actually felt...happy. He felt the power of the keys flowing through him, But now he had something else to attend to. He faced Noxus, who was now on his feet. Sylux then heard the same whirring sound, and knew what was coming. He jumped back, but Noxus followed. Noxus released the blast, but Sylux didn't feel anything. Noxus darted in the opposite direction, and Sylux tried to give chase. He tried moving, but was unable to. Noxus had frozen his feet to the ground! He looked, and saw Noxus exit a door, and disappeared into the darkness.

After five minutes, Sylux was finally able to release his feet. Sylux thought about waiting for another victim, but decided that that didn't make too much sense. He would find the room that led to the ultimate power, and wait for the remaining keys to come to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sylux shot the ice at his feet with the powerbeam, taking care of the ice easily. He now had plenty of keys, and decided that he would let the rest come to him. He entered the same door Noxus had gone through, and walked down a long hallway. He kept walking through many hallways for what seemed like forever. He finally entered a canyon-like room, and he surveyed the area. In the center of the room was a stone statue of one of the creatures he had fought before, the ones he called Crushers. The rest of the room was like many he had seen before, many doors, winding paths, and plenty of options.

Before he could think of his next move, he heard a clicking sound and saw a red laser shoot directly in front of him. He jumped behind the stone statue, and tried to locate his enemy. He could not see anyone, and he began to panic. But that's when he heard a chilling voice that made him get goose bumps.

"That was a warning shot, and I promise the next one won't miss. I know who you are, and I know what you are here for. Hand over the octoliths you have, and I will kill you as quickly as I can," said a serpent-like voice. "Sylux, this is your last chance. Come out now or I will give no mercy". Sylux checked the area again, and he finally saw what he was up against. High up on a ledge was a insect looking creature, red as blood. He had many sharp points as well that looked like they could do some massive damage.

"That's it, I gave you your warning," the creature said coolly. He heard some footsteps, and knew he had to move. He darted from his hiding spot, desperately looking for some more cover. He leapt behind a wall, but felt a searing pain in his left arm. He put his back to the wall and examined his arm. He had apparently been hit by the laser, his skin visible through the suit, and he had pretty bad burns. He knew now he could not take this foe lightly.

"Who are you? And why are you shooting at me," yelled Sylux. He looked again and there was no sign of his enemy.

"My name is Trace, and don't play stupid with me Sylux. You know what I want from you, so just hand them over," said Trace. It looked like playing dumb wasn't an option here.

"Okay, I'm coming out, but don't shoot, I want to talk with you," said Sylux calmly. He stepped out from behind the wall, arms raised. At first there was no sign of Trace, but then he suddenly appeared about one hundred feet to Sylux's right. He approached slowly, cautious of what Sylux might do. He had finally reached him, and It was time to strike. Sylux swung his left arm and nicked Trace in the shoulder, but he had disappeared again. That was it, he was obviously using some kind of cloaking technique. He searched, but nothing. He took cover again, hoping he could figure out his movements before it was too late. It was then that he got an idea.

Sylux ran out again, watching for the laser. It hit the ground right in front of him, coming a little too close for comfort. Now that Sylux knew where he was, he could finally make a move of his own. He transformed into Lock jaw, and darted out once again. He planted two mines and circled the statue. Trace fired, but Lock jaw was too fast for him. Sylux lay the last mine, launching him into the air. He transformed again, and was flying at Trace. He delivered a blow to Trace's head, knocking him back. Trace regained his footing and transformed. Instead of standing straight up, he was on all fours like an animal. He lunged at Sylux, tackling him off of the cliff. He landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

He glanced around and saw Trace charging him in his transformed state. He lunged again, but Sylux jumped in the air. Sylux ran off in the opposite direction, hoping trace would follow. He turned around, and found Trace right behind him. He lunged a final time, but was stopped by a missile launched into him. It sent Trace flying, and landing hard sixty feet away. Sylux walked over to the creature, gun raised. Trace was unconcious. Sylux tried taking his octoliths, but found he didn't have any.

"What a waste of time!" shouted Sylux. He became furious, and kicked Trace. Trace came to, and lunged at Sylux. He dodged, but when he turned around there was no sign of Trace. This made him even angrier. "Come back here you coward! How dare you attack me when you have no octoliths yourself!" said Sylux. He checked his map, and found the direction he had to go. He started for the door, and heard a ship fly overhead. He looked to the sky, and saw the ship in the distance.

"So it starts".


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sylux made his way through the many winding corridors, each one looking like exactly like the last. He was growing bored, entertained only by an occasional shriekbat. He checked his visor map again, and he was getting closer to his destination. He finally reached an iron door, and hoped it didn't lead into another corridor.

Luckily, he stepped through the door and found himself in a very small room. In fact, it looked more like a hall. He scanned the room, and found some very small tunnels leading throughout the hall. He transformed and made his way through the tunnels, but found nothing useful. Slightly irritated, he found himself on the opposite side of the hall now. He jumped down to the lower level of the room, and began searching for an exit. It didn't take long, as there was only one way into the room, and only one way out through a door at the end of a separate hallway. He started towards the door, but time froze, and he knew what that meant. He turned, and found the familiar faces of the elders staring back at him. Again, they communicated with him through telekinesis.

"First of all, Sylux, we would like to congratulate you on making it this far. Up ahead is a chamber where the keys of ultimate power shall rest. Once you enter, a gateway shall be opened, and it will be up to you to figure out the rest. Now go, Sylux, and see what your destiny holds." In the blink of an eye, the elders were gone, and Sylux entered the chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylux was stunned by the beauty of the chamber. In the center of the room stood a winding, crystal-like object that appeared to be made out of the same material that the keys. On the walls around the room, were many more crystal structures, each with its own slot. He stepped into the center of the room, and instantly felting a floating sensation. He closed his eyes and let the feeling overpower him.

He continued floating for awhile, time feeling like it had stopped. For the first time in what seemed like decades, he actually felt...happy. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. He couldn't make out who it was, his vision was blurred. He glanced at his surroundings, and he was now in the suburbs where he had grown up! He turned his attention back to the figure and was shocked to see himself as a young boy; no older than 8 years old. Suddenly, the figure disappeared, and Sylux searched for the boy, but to no avail. He suddenly felt very short, and looked at his arms and legs. He had taken the form of himself as a child! He was playing in front of his house, which was identical to all the other houses. The houses were neatly placed in rows, of 30, and about 50 rows made up one "neighborhood unit".

His parents appeared behind him, his father was tall and strong, and Sylux looked just like him. His mother was shorter, but had the most beautiful, loving eyes he had ever seen. Now he was surrounded by many friends, all wanting to play. They began an innocent game of hide and go seek, and Sylux was the seeker. He finished counting, and wandered around, lazily searching for his friends. It was usually a quick game, but he couldn't find anyone. Strange.

It struck so fast that Sylux hadn't known what had happened. He stumbled and was knocked down from the impact. He got to his feet, and turned around, horrified. His childhood home, the one that held so many memories, was now demolished, laying in a smoldering heap in front of him. His friends! Had they been hiding in the house?

"Tenny, help us! They are trying to take us away!" yelled someone from behind him. Soldiers were now carrying his friends away. At least the ones that remained alive, that is. He couldn't believe this! This couldn't be happening here! He ran after the soldiers, unable to catch up. He eventually collapsed, and found all his strength sapped from his body. He could have caught up and saved his friends if he wasn't in this tiny body!

He was beginning to lose control of himself when he heard footsteps coming his way, and looked up. Samus Aran was now approaching, and he felt a fear so terrible that it shook his whole being. She continued her approach, and he couldn't manage to stand. What was she going to do? She answered that question and she raised her gun, and pointed it at him.

Sylux awoke, sweat covering his face. It was just a dream, one nightmarish dream.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sylux was in a daze, and he couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the room confused, and tried to remember everything. After a few panic-filled moments, his memory flooded back to him, making him dizzy. He stood, and found that nothing had changed since he had passed out. He began to focus, and decided he had to hide. He found the deepest, darkest corner of the room, and waited.

As if on cue, the door to the chamber opened, and none other than Samus Aran stepped through the doorway. Sylux was angry she had made it this far as well, and was about to lash out, but he thought otherwise. She approached the center of the room, and stepped into the same pool he had. She stood for a moment, motionless. Sylux knew what was happening, she was experiencing dreams like he had. He began to grow bored, and was beginning to grow impatient. Finally something happened. The keys flew from her body, and Sylux was amazed at how many she had. She had gathered every single key that he had not! All the keys found their respective slots on the walls, and a large screen appeared out of nowhere behind the fountain, and the ground began to rumble.

He looked at the screen, and a monsterous, cannon-like tower appeared out of nowhere, and pointed towards the sky. It began gathering energy, a brilliant, orange light that made his eyes hurt, but he couldn't look away. It fired, and knocked him and Samus to the ground. How could something so far away have this much force? And what was this thing anyway. All he knew was that he wasn't going to stick around the room and wonder. He wanted to see for himself.

He leapt from the shadows, and dealt a sucker-punch to the side of Samus's head, knocking her to the ground once again. He darted through the door, knowing that she would be right behind him. He jumped, aiming for the upper level of the combat hall, but that wasn't where he was going. A missile slammed into his back, and crushed him up against the lower level wall, and smashed him through the other side. He regained his vision, furious that he had been struck. He exited, ran up the side of the wall to his right, and fired rapidly in her direction. He did a backflip, and landed right in front of her, blocking her exit. He lunged, and they both fell to the ground. He saw a bright light, and heard a static sound, and realized she had transformed. He couldn't believe the form she had taken! She had transformed into what had appeared to be a giant orange pinball. She darted from under him, and left him a little surprise. Before he knew it, he heard an explosion, and found himself flying through the air again, end over end. He slammed the ground on the upper level, and looked into the sky. The orange beam appeared to have ripped a hole in space itself, and now a glowing ball of energy floated in the middle of the cluster. He knew what he had to do.

He rose, and tried tracking her position. He heard the static noise again, but he was ready this time. Beneath him! He jumped, but was still knocked back by the following explosion. She leapt from beneath the ground, and attacked. He was dealt a series of blows to his face, the helmet the only thing saving his facial structure. He had to admit, she had amazing melee skills as well and weapons. He tried fighting back, but couldn't quite keep up because of the gun on his arm. He thought about it, and it just happened. The gun had folded up, and exposed his hand. He hadn't known the suit had that ability! What else could this suit do? But back to the battle at hand, now he was ready. He threw a powerful right hook, but came up short, and he took this opportunity. His fist rocked against her ribs, and he was sure he felt some break. She was knocked back, he smashed his fist into her visor, sending her flying across the room. He watched her, and she lay motionless against the wall. He was sure she was down and out, but he had thought wrong. Right as he turned his back, another missile exploded, this one against the back of his head. His vision blurred, and he stumbled. He couldn't see, and was sure he was on the ground by now. His vision was still gone when he heard her step over his body, and heard her footsteps fade into the distance.

He fought with all he had to stand, and felt a wave of nasuea wash over him. He had to keep going! He staggered, and slowly began making his way out of the combat hall. He activated his ships GPS tracking device, and knew the ship was on its way. He fell, and listened for a few moments. He was about to fade into darkness, when he heard a faint rumble in the distance, and knew he had to move.

His ship beamed him up, and he collapsed in the pilot chair. He entered the coordinates for the rift in space, and the ship accelerated quickly. He cleared the atmosphere fine, but ran into problems. His ships systems failed, and he had no control over his ship. He was about begin fixing the problem, but stopped. The rift was growing closer, the rift was sucking him towards it. He decided to let it carry him, it would save fuel anyway. He checked his visors display, and the ETA to the rift was 3 hours. He had just enough time to rest in the tube again, and thats exactly what he did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A few hours later, Sylux awoke inside the tube, feeling very refreshed and ready for a battle. It was amazing that just three hours could make him feel this much better. He checked the status of the ship, and the systems were still offline, and he was still about half an hour away from the rift. Perfect. He took this opportunity to check on his supplies. His suits systems were running at 100, but he was shocked to find that he had only one missile left. Good thing I checked , he thought. He finished restocking his suits missile supply, and was ready to go. Suddenly, his ship gained momentum, and he knew he was in for a major crash. In seconds his ship was surrounded by flames, and was hurtling towards the new planet at insane speeds. Sylux dashed to his control panel, strapped into his seat, and tried his best to get the systems working again. He needed them if he was to keep this ship intact.

He pushed button after button, not sure what he was doing. He gave up doing that after a few minutes, and was at a loss what to do. Out of anger he punched the panel, and the lights flickered to life. Wow, what luck. He was gaining even more speed, and knew this was going to be ugly. His ETA was twenty seconds, and he braced himself. As he flew, he tried evening out the ship, not liking the idea of landing in a straight nosedive. He checked his display again, and it was only a matter of seconds before the landing. All he heard was a loud BOOOOM and felt a jarring pain in his neck, and then there was nothing...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sylux awoke, his face pressed against the control panel. He felt a sharp pain on his face, and removed his helmet. He discovered he had broken his nose, in two places actually. His forehead above his right eye was swollen badly, almost to were he couldn't see. Other than that, he seemed fine. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. He rose, let a wave of dizziness pass, and started to a glowing panel to his right. It glowed the same, deep blue as his suit, and the display shined an intense, lime green. He ran a diagnostic test on the ship, and they panel glowed and went to work. He went back to the control panel, and checked the atmosphere outside. It was breathable. Good. He wanted to make sure just in case his suit ran out of oxygen, which it was running low. He went back to the other panel, and was surprised at what he saw. Two out of five of the ship's engines were destroyed, which meant the ship was still flyable, just at little over half the speed. His weapon systems were severely damages, and the only thing online was the plasma turrets, but those would have to do. He was ready now.

He stepped off his ship and scanned the area. He appeared to be in a jungle, just without all the trees. There was a ground level, and he couldn't tell for sure, because of the fog, but he thought he saw an upper level as well. Vines were everywhere, winding around what appeared to be a metal beam. After a few minutes, he spotted a door. He took a few steps forward, and stopped dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes, and felt another presence. He leaped into the air, and a molten rock smashed the spot he had just stood. He landed, and then he saw it. It appeared to be a bunch of molten rocks smashed together, but it was moving! Suddenly, he heard a deep voice coming from the direction of the creature.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? If you are after the power, I hate to tell you that it is reserved for me," the creature spoke. Was he hallucinating? He had seen some ugly things in his life, but had never seen a talking rock.

" I ask the same of you. I am Sylux, and I hate to tell you, the power is mine, and you have no hope of taking it from me," Sylux said angrily. The creature laughed.

" You believe that you can defeat me little man? Hahahaha. My name is Spire, and I will crush you!" said Spire. Spire launched another molten rock right at Sylux, but it was easily dodged. The weapon moved slow, but he didn't want to see what kind of punch it had. He fired, his power beam useless against the rock-hard body of Spire. Another rock was hurled, and this one made contact. Sylux flew, smashed against a wall, and fell to the ground, on fire. Sylux rolled, trying to but the fire out. He was too busy dealing with the fire to see what was coming. Out of nowhere, a boulder charged at him, with orange spikes protruding from every side. Two chunks detached, and started spinning around the boulder. The chunks smashed against Sylux, and sent him flying once again. This was bad.

He decided to try missiles, and launched one at Spire. It impacted, and the creature staggered. They worked. Sylux charged, missiles flying. Then he had an idea. Lock jaw. He transformed, and laid one mine behind the behemoth. He transformed again, trying to keep Spire's attention on him. Sylux was hit again, this time in his shoulder, and he fell to the floor. Spire raised his giant fist, and brought it down on Sylux's chest. Sylux felt his one of his lungs collapse, and spat blood on the inside of his visor. He couldn't give up now, he had to go on. He transformed again, and planted another mine. One more, and this was over, he was sure of it. Transforming once again, he fired another round of missiles. That should keep him busy. He darted behind the gigantic being, and planted the last mine. The mines joined together through a thin lightning bolt, and wrapped themselves around Spire. From what Sylux could tell, he had a trace of panic on his face, but there wasn't much time before the explosion rocked the room. Dirt was kicked up in all directions, shrouding the with a thick layer of dust. Sylux couldn't see a thing in front of him.

After a few moments, the dust began to clear. Then he heard something, it sounded like a door. He ran through the dust, and darted through the door. As he entered, he met the giant fist again, only this time in his face. He did a backflip, and landed hard on his stomach. He quickly picked himself up, and spun to face his attacker. He was surprised, Spire wasn't looking too hot. A huge chunk of rock had been blown off his shoulder, and his face was pretty scratched up. Sylux knew what he had to do. He charged, slashed at Spire with his gun, and flipped over him. He aimed and fired a missile right into his shoulder, and was rewarded by a scream of pain. Spire fell, transformed into the boulder, and rolled towards another door. Sylux gave chase, but was knocked back by the spinning attack. He got up, and made his way through the door, but Spire had vanished.

The room that Sylux found himself in now was tiny. It was no more than a small dome, with walls of dirt. At first he thought there was nothing to be found in the room, but then he noticed a tiny hole in the floor. It was just big enough for him to fit in his Lock jaw form. He transformed, and made his way through a small maze.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He emerged from the maze, which wasn't really a maze. It was only a few walls, pretty pathetic actually. He found himself in another dome-like room, this time it expanded outwards instead of up. On his right, he could see an overhang through what some large windows. He looked out further, and saw the cliff drop off, and a fog filled valley below. He saw strange symbols all around the room, and his scanners picked up no info on file about them. Oh well, that wasn't what he was there for. He entered a room that was very narrow, almost as thin as a hall. He cautiously made his way through, aware of everything that moved. Another hole. He dropped down, and saw a faint, yellow glow in the room. It was moving! It turned toward him, and let out a terrible roar.

"Who are you an…." was all that Sylux could manage before the beast tackled him to the ground. Sylux slammed against the ground, feeling every broken and torn part in his body. He almost screamed, but held it in. The….thing was very muscular, and it's face was round with many eyes. It almost appeared to be a worm. He kicked it in the face, sent it back, and sucked some life with his shock coil. The creature shrieked, and it's gun began glowing an intense yellow. It fired, and struck Sylux right in the face. He took a few steps back, his visor filled with static. He was completely blinded.

He heard an evil, gurgle-filled laugh, and felt his stomach pummeled. The pain in his lung went through the roof. He fell to his knees, finally regaining his vision. He was at the creatures mercy.

"Pathetic, that is all that you are. My name is Kanden, and now you will die," the creature said coolly. He raised his fist, ready to deal the final blow, and Sylux prepared for it to come. Out of nowhere, a blinding orange light appeared, and Kanden turned. Sylux backed away, shocked by what he was seeing. A giant, monstrous attacker was appearing from the ceiling. It looked robotic, with a spikey, gray body. It had no legs, and it's head wasn't attached to it's body. An orange light appeared in the center of it's pointed head, and turned to face the two. It floated, and did nothing. It appeared to be waiting for something.

Sylux felt a rumbling beneath him, and was surprised to see Spire smash through the floor. He turned towards Sylux, then at the behemoth. Noxus dropped through the same hole Sylux had. Trace appeared in the corner of the room, apparently he had been there the whole time. Then, the creature began moving. He believed it was about to attack!

"We have no choice! We have to work together, this thing will destroy us all! EVERYONE! ATTACK!" screamed Sylux, surprised at what he was saying. As if on cue, all five of them attacked, firing rapidly at the monster. They weren't affecting the creature at all!

For the first time in his whole journey, Sylux truly felt terrified, felt like he had never felt before. For the first time in his life, Sylux believed he was going to die…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nothing in Sylux's arsenal was working. Missiles bounced off the creatures rock hard body, and shock coil did nothing more then sizzle. He was quickly running out of options. He wouldn't give up though, he had to keep going. He glanced around, and all of the other hunters were actually listening to him, all working together. But it was no use. Magma bombs shattered with no effect, ice blasts ricocheting and bouncing around the room. This wasn't good. He saw a motion out of the corner of his eye, looked over, and saw Samus drop from the landing above. Bad idea.

No sooner had he looked, he felt something pierce his armor and chest, and brought him into the air. The giant creature had shot out massive tentacles, and stabbed each of the hunters around it. The pain was unbelievable! He felt something being extracted from him, but didn't know quite what it was. He was barely hanging on to consciousness when the creature dropped him, and he crashed hard on the ground. He tried moving, but he hurt all over. He opened his eyes, and saw that the only hunter lucky enough not to be stabbed was Samus. She began firing, looking for any weakness she could find. He continued to stand, and put a hand on his wound. Luckily, the tentacle hadn't pierced too deep. It appeared his death wasn't what it was aiming for.

Suddenly, Sylux heard a might thunder, and turned to face the beast. Samus had found a weakness! Sylux opened up a communication channel, hoping Samus would respond. He heard a click a few seconds later, apparently she had.

"Samus, what did you do? How did you hurt the thing?" said Sylux, sounding desperate even to himself. The channel remained silent for a moment, giving him enough time to get his bearings.

"This is Samus. The only thing that effects this thing are super missiles. Shoot them in the orange of the face. Is your suit enabled to use them?" she asked. He had no idea.

"I don't know, never used them before," he said. A few seconds later, hundreds of lines of code ran across his visor. He had no idea what they were. Was she helping him?

"There, you can now use them. Luckily your suit is the same model as mine," she said, seeming to have read his mind. A new icon had replaced his missile icon. It looked the same, but the missile looked larger. That was when he noticed it. His shock coil icon had disappeared. That was what the creature wanted! He had no sooner thought it when electricity overwhelmed him, it was sucking his life away! The creature now had the power to use the shock coil, and all the other weapons of the hunters as well. The pain stopped, but then he was knocked back by a molten rock. This was going to be a pain. He rose, firing missiles at the creature. The creature roared in pain. The creature spun, turned a deep color blue, and began firing ice cold blasts. Lucky for them the creature seemed to be getting used to the weapons still.

Sylux dodged ice blast after ice blast, leaped in the air, and fired 3 missiles, each making contact with the creatures face. It fell back, turning red. It was firing rays of plasma now, and he recognized it as Trace's weapon. Samus launched a few missiles, but was then hit in the arm with one of the beams. She fell to one knee, grabbing her arm. He fired again, but Samus morphed, rolling out of harms way. He looked around, and noticed that Spire, Noxus, Trace, and another hunter, one Sylux had not seen before, stood. The hunter's armor was green, and it had a yellow visor. A beam sword appeared from it's arm, and it charged. This was a problem, the hunter wasn't charging at the monster, it was charging at Samus. Sylux had found someone that hated her more than he had, interesting. It hated her so much it was willing to risk getting flattened by the monster, just to get a shot at Samus. He had to stop it.

_Beware Gorea's power! Do not lose focus, or you will surely meet your demise!_

Sylux darted towards the other hunter, hearing a faint whisper, recognizing the "voices" of the elders. Samus had noticed the hunter as well, and began fighting it instead of Gorea. He finally knew it's name. Two on one wasn't good, he needed to fight Gorea. He fired, but was hit by a beam of plasma, and stumbled. He continued his assault, Gorea now turning yellow. Gorea fired multiple yellow shots that looked like the power beam, but Sylux knew better. He then saw it shoot three giant, yellow balls of static, and they were tracking his movement. He fired his beam, trying to destroy the balls. He had destroyed two when the third hit him, causing him to momentarily go blind. He ran around blindly, trying to avoid his doom.

Just as his vision returned, he was hit by a green blast, one he didn't recognize. He fell back, slammed by many more blasts. This wasn't working. He fired another missile, this one making direct contact. Gorea reeled, squirming in the air. This was his chance. Sylux got close, and fired his last remaining missile directly where he wanted, and was rewarded by a montrous bellow. Gorea rose, and disappeared out of sight. Sylux looked, and Samus was still engaged with her enemy. Then, out of nowhere, a light shined down on Sylux, blinding him. He felt himself rising, but couldn't see where. Suddenly, he felt himself moving very fast, and he began feeling sick. It was over as soon as it had started. He hit solid ground, thankful. His vision returned, his eyes watering. He glanced around, and found himself in what appeared to be a tiny canyon. The walls were nearly a perfect circle of rock, and there appeared to be no way out. In the center, there was a stairway of rock, leading upwards in a circular fashion. Where was he. Than he heard a roar, and quickly identified it as Gorea. It was waiting for him on the landing above.

He was about to move out and face the beast when he noticed a shining purple orb under the stairway. He approached, not knowing what is was.

_The ultimate power you seek is here. Take it, and avenge your people!_

Another whisper. He reached out with is hand, and a brilliant purple light illuminated the canyon. He felt a tingling sensation throughout his body, and felt like he was pulsing. The light cut off, and then another icon popped up on his HUD. It looked like an emblem of some sort. He didn't want to wait and try to figure out what it was. He wanted to SEE it with his own eyes. He felt satisfied, felt blood thirsty, and wanted to finish this fight.

Full of hate, and the hunger to kill, he made his way up the winding staircase.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sylux was about half way up the stone walkway when he realized something; where were the other hunters? Had he been the only one to survive? He hoped so, that would make his job a lot easier. He stopped, and looked to his right, Gorea had grown impatient, and launched a fiery blast at Sylux. He dodged, rolled a few times, and activated the new icon. He fired, but had no idea the power he now controlled. A gigantic, orange shot erupted from his gun, but he had not properly braced himself. The blast sent him flying off of the stairway, crashing into the ground 100 feet below him. He didn't have time to think about what had just happened. Gorea appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed him with a might tentacle. He swung him around violently, he felt his inside toss and turn. The creature threw him, and gave him just enough time to react. Sylux fired the gun again, this time it made contact. Gorea flew back in mid air, smashing against one of the walls. He stayed motionless, and Sylux wondered if he had won.

He approached as slowly as he could. Gorea moved, this time flying in the air. That wasn't good, he was now more mobile then ever. Gorea weaved in and out of the rock formations, Sylux barely able to keep up. Tentacle after tentacle lashed out at him, narrowly missing, and getting closer each assault. One made contact, but Sylux fired, and blew the tentacle clean off. He heard a roar of anger, and prepared himself. He ran up the stair way again, hoping to make it to the platform above. Suddenly things had gotten quiet, and he had no idea where the beast had gone. He made it to the top platform, anxious to fight. It seemed like hours before something happened. The ground beneath him had began to shake, and the platform began to shatter. He heard the loud cracking and breaking, helpless to do anything.

Gorea burst through the platform, and Sylux found himself on top of the beast. Gorea began zooming back and forth, trying to get the annoying bug off of him. Sylux realized this was his chance. He was on the creatures back, and had to get to the top if he wanted to win. He began climbing, violently shaken every time he moved. A tentacle attached itself to his back, and began pulling him back. Sylux held on with everything he could, feeling every muscle in his body strain. Finally, it pulled him from Gorea, but Sylux had a plan. The tentacle tried to wrap around him, but Sylux twisted the end, and gave a swift kick to the middle. The tentacle went limp for a moment, allowing him to swing from it like a vine. He swung under, and flung himself upwards, and landed right in front of the creatures face. He raised his gun, and if the thing had facial features, he believed he would see a look of terror. He pulled the trigger, and that was the end of Gorea.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Gorea's head no longer existed; it had been blown clean off it's…"shoulders". Sylux saw another bright light, and found himself back in the room where the other battle had taken place. The body crashed to the floor, and shook the room. He leaped off the body, and noticed the bodies of all the hunters; all of them except Samus. He sensed movement behind him, and quickly turned. Samus was approaching him, about 20 yards out. He hadn't noticed the size of the room until then.

"Give me your gun and I promise nothing will happen to you. I will let you take off in your ship, and will write you up dead in my report." she said, almost sounding like she was pleading with him. He shook his head, and knew what was about to come. "Well, then I have other choice." She swung at him, but he deflected and knocked her back with a punch. This was it, this is what he had been waiting for.

"You don't know what you are dealing with, Samus. I have the power now, and you, or the entire Galactic federation for that matter, can stop me," he said coldly. He braced himself, fired what he know called the "Omega cannon", and watched as Samus was sent flying through the air. She crashed hard, far across the room. He approached her, and she stood once again. "Give it up, I can't guarantee the next one won't kill you. You see that body over there? That is the beast we couldn't destroy," but he couldn't finish the sentence. She fired a missile, and it zoomed off in the wrong direction. He had dealt some serious damage, even though you couldn't really see it. She had made her decision. He pulled the trigger again, and watched as her armor was destroyed.

She now laid on the ground. She was wearing a skin-tight blue suit, and her long, blonde hair was tied back in a pony-tail. She was unconscious, and Sylux was about to finish her off when an idea struck him. Why finish her quickly? He would leave her here, and make her face the elements of this planet without the comfort of a suit. Yes, he actually liked the idea. He turned, and headed for the door. He checked his map, and activated his ships auto pilot, and it began heading towards his location.

At that moment, the ground began shaking violently, and the walls began crumbling. He had to get out, NOW! He darted down a hallway, and made his way through the maze he had entered before. He didn't know how long he had, and his ship was moving pretty slow. It seemed like hours, but he finally made it to the room he had fought spire. He headed towards the door, but a giant chunk of the ceiling fell and blocked he door. He was about to turn back when he remembered the power he had now; how could he forget? He fired the cannon, and the rock melted away.

He found the area his ship was in, and boarded. He blasted through the atmosphere, but found it difficult to break through. He had just cleared the cluster when a might explosion rocked his ship; sending his ship spinning. After the ship stopped, he entered the coordinates for Cylosis. He was shocked at the ETA. It was going to take a whole year for him to reach his planet! Before he had thought the ship was ok, but now it had cost him a long time. But there was nothing he could do. He set the auto pilot again. He walked over to his cryo tube, and set the time on it. He began thinking about the fight that was going to occur. He removed his suit, and entered the tube. The tube closed, and a countdown began. One final thought crossed his mind. He had just ended a journey, but another one, one even more important, was about to begin. The countdown hit zero, and Sylux went into the deepest of sleeps.


	28. Book 2 Chapter 28

**Part 2**

**Resistance**

Chapter 1

Sylux floated in a void, with nothing but darkness. He had been in this void for what seemed like a lifetime. Most of his time spent was thinking about his journey that had just ended. His home planet of Cylosis was attacked, and for all he knew, it had been completely destroyed. He had finally gained the ultimate power, and could get his revenge. But then he felt something he hadn't before. Was this worth it? Was this bloodshed, this consuming feeling of hatred. Was it all worth it? He then thought about all the lives that were lost. His friends, family, and all the innocent citizens of Cylosis. And Bentin. During these times he had become a hardened warrior, but that wasn't the real him. He had once been known as Tensirus, a loving, respectful merchant. But those times were long gone. He decided at that moment the mission was vital, and there was no turning back. He heard a faint noise. It sounded like a beeping, and he knew what it was. He suddenly felt the endless void begin to close around him, and began feeling whole again. His eyes snapped open. He was still in the tube, the beeping blasting through the speakers in the ship.

The tube opened, and let out a hissing sound. He stepped out, his body very stiff from his deep 12 month sleep. He looked around, feeling as if the ship was unfamiliar. The "Delano 7" wasn't a very large aircraft, it was built for battle. It had sleek armor plates as blue as a sapphire. The wings and the front had a lime green streak that ran all the way to the back. The engines were built for speed and manuverability, but it didn't help that some of the engines had been damaged during the trek. The inside of the ship was small. It consisted of a cockpit, which was a chair surrounded by many monitors. The only other thing on the ship was the cryo tube, which he had become all too familiar with. He stretched, and let out a mighty yawn. He sat in the chair, rubbing his crusty eyes. He was still a ways from his home planet, but had the much needed time for preparation. He was going into an unknown territory, and he didn't like the feeling.

He checked one of the many bright monitors, and to his satisfaction, found that everything was running nice and cool. He ran a diagnostic on his suit, and aside from some minor dents and scratches, it was operational as well. He spent the next few moments filling his supply of missiles, and checking his guns sights. Perfect. He checked his ETA; 3 hours remained. He hit the deck, and began working out as hard and fast as he could, he only had a few hours to get his body back in shape.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sylux had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was returning home, and had absolutely no idea what kind of shape it was in. His planet could even be completely gone for all he knew. He pushed the thoughts aside; he had to focus. Suddenty the ship grew dark, and he saw a gigantic warship cast a shadow over his cruiser. This was bad. He zoomed his display, and was surprised at what he saw. The warship was enormous; about twenty times the size of his little cruiser. Gigantic cannons were mounted on the front, and smaller cannons lined the sides. That ship was built for destruction, and could reduce him to molten slag in a matter of seconds. Then he spotted the emblem; it was owned by the Galactic Federation. _Why was it this far out in the system? Where they looking for him?_

He shut down all power in the ship, hoping to avoid the warships radar. He tensed, and felt sweat forming on his brow. His ship floated silent, drifting swiftly towards the ship. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath, and had to to avoid collapsing. His ship was now passing under the warship, apparently undetected. Then he felt his ship rock, and his stomach flipped. The warship began lurching forward, glowing a bright purple. The space around the ship appeared to bend and warp, and the ship blasted forward, and disappeared. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, but was amazed at what just happened. He powered up the radar, and found no threats detected. He powered the ship up again, and continued traveling. He was almost to his destination, and he couldn't wait. Just then his ship lunged forward. He felt the ship moving upwards, and found himself being pulled in by an unidentified ship. This wasn't an ideal situation, especially considering the fact he no longer had control over the ship.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 2

He felt the ship crash; making contact with the unknown spacecraft. He rushed to his suit, and quickly got ready for a fight. He heard a load click, knowing that his cruiser was now attached. He stood there, waiting for them to come in. Several minutes passed, and no sign of anyone or anything. He threw caution to the wind, and stepped outside the Delano 7. He found himself in a small, steel clad hallway, with no signs of life. He made his way down the hall, and heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He jumped out, ready to fire, but was shocked at what he saw. A group of five soldiers approached, plasma assault rifles aimed at his vital spots. Nothing out of the ordinary, except these soldiers were not GF soldiers. The soldiers had blue skin, and looked like Sylux. They were Cylonian. He went to speak, but felt the end of the weapon meet his face. He fell back, and landed hard.

"FREEZE!" The soldiers were now on top of him, trying to restrain him. "Cooperate now or we will be be forced to use lethal tactics."

"Stop! STOP! I'm not an enemy! Please hear me out! My name is Syl…..I mean Tensirus, and I am a citizen of Cylosis like you guys!" They weren't listening, they continued to restrain him. One of the soldiers kicked him in the ribs; it was uncalled for, he wasn't resisting. The soldiers placed handcuffs on him, and brought him to his feet. "You guys are making a huge mistake!" He placed his finger on the trigger, twitched, and took it away. That was something he would have to get used to. He was led throughout the ship, walking past the medical bay. He glanced inside, and was horrified at what he saw. On a table in the center there was a soldier that had been blown in half; the bottom half nowhere to be seen. On the bed next to him, a triple– amputee lay motionless. _What was going on here?_ He thought to himself. Next he was led passed the armory, but the door was on lockdown, and he could not see a thing. He was led into an elevator, and one of them hit a button, and he felt himself lurch downward. He went to speak again, but knew they wouldn't reply. The elevator stopped, and they stepped out into a holding area. He was violently thrown into a cell, and they silently walked away.

He just sat there, not knowing what to do. He could blast out of this cell easily with his omega cannon, but they were Cylonian. He decided to wait. Just then he heard the elevator door swing open, and heard footsteps coming down the iron floor. It was dark in the cell, and the hall was poorly lit, the only light coming from dim lights. A figure stepped in front of his cell. He spoke, but was interrupted.

"Who are you? You have ten seconds to tell me and convince me why I shouldn't throw you into deep space."

"My name is Syl…..Tensirus, and I have just returned from the Alimbic cluster." The person just stood there for a moment, and then brought his hand to his ear.

"Search the data banks for anything on the Alimbic and update me as soon as you find anything." He stood there a moment, then spoke again. " Tensirus is it? May I ask you where you came by Galactic Federation armor?" Sylux hadn't realized he still had his helmet on. He had worn it so much it had become a part of him. He went to remove it, but a shot by his foot stopped him in his tracks. "What do you think I am? Stupid? I see your gun arm. You can't pull anything on me," the man said dryly.

"Just let me remove my helmet! That will prove without a doubt who I am!" The man just stood there again. He walked to a far wall and flipped a switch. The lights shot on, and illuminated to holding cell. He approached the cell again, allowing Sylux a closer look. He was about as tall as Sylux, with buzz cut hair. He had the face of a hardened soldier, with plainly visible scars throughout his face. The most noticeable was the scar that slashed his right eye. The man had a questioning look on his face, but soon turned to curiousity.

"Ok, remove it. But try anything funny and I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand." Sylux moved very slowly, and clicked a lock on his helmet. There was a loud release of air, and another as he flipped the second switch. He grabbed the helm from the back, and slowly slipped it off, exposing his face. He stood there for a moment, waiting for a reaction from the man; he didn't receive one. "Hmmm. Seems you were telling the truth. But I have another question. Wha…." but he touched his ear again. He listened intently, then spoke again. "Ok, I understand. Thank you. So it seems your Alimbic Cluster story checks out as well. There is only one problem; the cluster no longer exists. What happened there?" the man inquired. _The cluster is….gone? _He thought to himself. Sylux sighed deeply, and told the story of how he left after the invasion, and how he had gained the ultimate power. " I see….You have to understand that the story is hard to believe. By the way, my name is Commander Coraw sheed, and I lead the resistance against the Galactic Federation invasion. If your story is true, then you have to prove it to me. What is this ultimate power you have?" he asked. Sylux was going to explain, but thought better of it; he would rather have the Commander witness it himself.

"If it isn't too much trouble, sir, I would rather show you myself." The commander looked intrigued, and apparently liked the idea.

"For some reason I feel like I can trust you. Okay, I will give you a chance." His hand shot up again. " Send 3 guards to the holding cell ASAP, I have a little test for our……guest." Sylux like this man, and found himself standing straighter in his presence. He seemed like a sensible commander, which was a rarity in the breed. " I will let you out, but we have to reach an agreement first. If I let you prove yourself to me, and you survive, I want you to agree to give your life for our cause. Give your life to liberate Cylosis!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sylux was shocked by the offer. He didn't have to think for a moment, he knew he wanted to free Cylosis from the Gf's grasp. The men shook hands, and Sylux stepped out of his cell, and headed towards the elevator. The three guards stepped out of the elevator, and gave a crisp salute to the commander.

"At ease men. Hands behind your back son. You understand, standard procedure." Sylux complied, and was led into the elevator once again. "Oh, and by the way, I go by Commander Cor, easier on the tongue," said Cor with a smirk on his face. The elevator went further down into the ship, and continued for several minutes. "Let me fill you in on what we are doing here. As you know I lead the Cylonian resistance against the Federation, or C.R.A.F for short. We have been struggling for nearly two years to free ourselves, but nothing has worked against those devils so far. We have lost countless brave men, and barely made a dent in their forces. If this weapon is as powerful as you say it is, it might just turn the war in or favor."Sylux sensed a bit of hope in the last comment, and he found himself wanting to prove himself more and more. He was led out of the elevator, and up to a large, triangular steel door. One of the guards pushed a few buttons on a pad near the door, and he heard a click, followed by the door slowly rising upward.

He now found himself in what appeared to be an open field. He looked around, and noticed a patch of trees several hundred yards from his location. The field had a creek running through the middle, and the grass was long. He was amazed how anyone could have simulated something like this; it was amazing!

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it you like it. It took us years to perfect it; a perfect simulation of Cylosis," Cor said with pride. "Run file Cylosis 0012 please. "The field blurred, and disapeared, replaced by city ruins. Sylux was astonished. "This is what most cities on the planet look like now. They are completely destroyed." He flipped the switch again, and the field scenery appeared again. "Well, no sense in talking, lets get started." He pushed another button, and a siren blared. A hole in the ceiling opened, and five large mechs dropped down. The mechs were about the size of two average sized Cylonians, and appeared to be walking tanks. "These are our battle mechs, built to destroy nearly anything that gets in their path. Well, they were until the invasion; now they are useless. We only have one use for them now, and that is for training." Suddenly, one of the mechs lashed out, charging at Sylux. Sylux rolled to his left, and fired some missiles; wanting to hold the surprise in for as long as he could. The missiles tore through the body of the mech, but it whipped around, and fired rapid plasma shots. Sylux weaved in and out of the shots, and planted his foot square on the mechs face. He aimed, and launched a final missile. The did a backflip away, and the mech exploded.

He landed, and turned to face the others; bad idea. The four remaining mechs jumped to life, and began firing rapidly. He was hit on the shoulder, and was knocked back. Another mech charged and rammed him, sending him through the air. He decided he couldn't wait any longer. He activated the cannon, and fired, destroying the mech that had rammed him. The explosion hurled schrapnel at the other mechs, but did little damage. The mechs ceased fire for a moment; only to switch to heavier weaponry. The small rifles mounted on the mechs withdrew inside the bodies, and were replaced by cannons the size of a tanks cannon. He fired at the first mech to switch, making it nothing more than a pile of burnt metal.

Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air once again, landing hard within the creek. Those cannons packed a punch, and he wouldn't last long in the open. He stood, and darted towards the forest. He was half way when the mechs appeared in front of him; he wasn't expecting that. The first mech thrust it's huge fist at him, but was easily dodged. He ducked, and fired the canon into the gut of the mech. He had never fired the cannon at a target that close, and found never to do it again. The resulting blast rocked his insides, and he felt like he was being torn apart from inside out. He fell to the ground, barely able to grasp his consciousness. The remaining three mechs stumbled back a few steps, and one let out a static sound. The blast had messed with its programming, and it went offline. Sylux slowly rose; getting his bearings back. He dashed for the forest once again, and watched as a shot raced passed him and took out a line of trees; that wasn't going to be an ideal hiding spot. He had no other choice than to turn around and face them head on. He fired the cannon again, but the mech launched itself in the air, avoiding the shot. He would have to try something else. The mech landed, about twenty yards away from the other. That was it! He ran, and stopped between the two mechs. They may be able to dodge his shots, but they wouldn't see this coming. They both fired, and Sylux propelled himself in the air. One of the shells whipped way to close to him, and the wind around it sent him spinning. The shell continued on, and each shell found a mech. Both of the mechanical bodies exploded, just as Sylux hit the ground. He had done it.

He jogged across the field again, and met up with the Commander. Cor just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Well son, we have never had any soldiers destroy one of those mechs, let alone five of them. I am very impressed, good work. You are officially a member of the team, and you may be the one that wins this war."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 3

"Thank you, sir!" said Sylux. Cor flipped another switch, and the scenery disappeared. He raised a hand, and the guards ran through the door, back to their other duties. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the overall plan of this group? Do you have a concrete strategy?" Cor stood there a moment, pondering what he just heard.

"Well, we actually don't have one….yet. I have an idea, and want to run it passed you. After seeing the power of this suit and weapon, I want to try and duplicate it. I want to get my best technicians to study these items, and turn the Gf's own weapon against them." Sylux thought about it, and liked the idea.

"I like the idea, sir. Ready to start whenever you are." Cor began moving back towards the elevator. They stepped inside, and Cor turned to Sylux.

"I would like to begin right away, so we will head to the lab immediately." He pressed a button, and the pair shot upwards. As they traveled, Sylux began thinking once again about what was happening. Why had the Federation invaded in the first place?

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Cor nodded. "Do you know why this invasion happened? We have never had any problems with the Federation before. Why us? There are plenty of criminals out there, but they chose us." Cor now had a serious look on his face. He said nothing for a few moments, then finally spoke.

"Well as you know, our planet has not had any wars for centuries. We have always had a fair government, and appropriate laws as well. Everything was going well, but then a group emerged. The group called themselves R.A.T, or Rise Against Tyranny. This group believed our system was unfair, and protested. Well, soon after the group began gaining more support, a man named Yerus rose to the top of the group, becoming the rebellions leader. Unfortunately for us, he was a very violent person. He had a rap sheet ten pages long, and included crimes like arson, assualt, and murder. When he became leader, it all went downhill." The elevator stopped, and the men stepped out. They were now in a narrow hallway. "He began leading raids, and that led to full blown riots. Their next move was terrible. Yerus led a band of people to a small town, and found every supporter of the government, and slew them all. 1,222 people lost their lives that day, and we had had enough. The government lashed out against the group, and defeated the strongest factions quickly, leaving the group broken and scattered. At that point, Yerus had lost his mind. He contacted the Federation, and fed them information saying that our planet was plotting to destroy earth, and invade other Federation controlled planets. The Federation reacted, and, well, you know the rest."

Sylux didn't know what to say. One man had led to this destruction? "Now our planet is in ruins, and we are the only remaining resistance against them; unless you count the prisoners." The pain in the room was palpable, and Sylux tried to change the subject.

"Well sir, now that I am aboared, I will try my hardest to help the cause." Sylux had been so entranced at the story that he hadn't realized where he was. He stood in a large, dome shaped room, and it was gigantic. Monitors filled most of the wall space, and technicians filled the room. Sylux saw one disassembling a rifle, and another activating several different energy shields. The two men were approached by a young man, about half the age of Cor.

"Good afternoon, sir! What can I do for you commander?" the young man said. The man had short blue hair, and had large glasses that covered most of his face. He wore a standard white lab coat.

"Tensirus, this young man's name is Loar, and he is the best engineer on this ship. He may just be the best engineer in this solar system. Loar, this is Tensirus, our newest soldier." The man was short, and looked up at Sylux, amazed.

"Wow, nice to meet you Ten! Is it okay if I call you that?" asked loar. He didn't wait for a response. "Where did you get that armor? If I had to guess it looks like a Federation model, probably a TS-500." Sylux was amazed. He hadn't said a word to this young man and he already knew he had Federation armor!

"Enough with the formalities, son. This IS Federation armor, and I have a special job for you. I want you to take this armor, and the weapons, and try your best to see if you can replicate them. I believe this weapon he holds could win the war. Report back to me immediately once you find something." Sylux removed the suit, and suddenly felt vulnerable. He had had the suit on for nearly two years, and only removed it when he was in the Cryo tube. He had somehow, bonded with the suit, and he hated seeing it go. "Okay Tensirus, lets get you some fresh clothes, seeing that you don't have any," said Cor with a smile. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he was completely naked! He covered himself, and felt Loar place a lab coat over him.

"Thank you loar," Sylux said, embarrassed. Sylux was once again led to the elevator, and he wondered what his next destination would be.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sylux had finally been given some normal clothes. He now wore a plain white t-shirt, and dark green pants. Very comfortable. Sylux had been given his own quarters, not the best but they were something. The room was about 10x10 feet, enough for him to live comfortably. The only furniture in the room was a twin size bed, and the frame was made of metal. There was a tiny window, about the size of a basketball, and it allowed him to see into space. He stared out for a few moments, and finally saw what he had been looking for; he was home. The surface of the planet looked like it had when he had left, but he knew the terrible things that had gone on upon the surface. He thought of the battle ahead, and was eager to fight for his people. The blood lust he once had had been replaced with….what he felt was hope. He no longer wanted to murder and kill, he wanted liberation.

Just as he finished that thought the ship rocked, and he fell back onto the bed. The alarm blared, and he felt his body tense. The a voice came over the intercom.

"All crew members report to your stations! Repeat, all members to your stations!" Sylux hadn't been told his job, so he decided to go directly to the command room. There was only one problem, he didn't know the ship. He exited his quarters, and took a left. He ran down a narrow hall, and the ship shook again. He stopped at a locked door, and had no idea what the code was. He turned and headed back, desperate to find a weapon. He heard yelling, and darted in that direction. He found himself in the mess hall, but it had turned into a war zone. Tables had been flipped on their sides to provide cover, and six soldiers were behind them. On the opposite side, ten unidentified soldiers opened fire, and Sylux leaped forward, trying to get behind the tables. He landed wrong, and knocked the wind out of himself. He sat up, and the soldiers stared at him.

"Any ideas?" asked one of them. Sylux thought for a moment, and then thought of something.

"Heres the plan. Give me an assault rifle and a grenade. I need you to create a diversion; get their attention away from me. Got it?" he asked. The soldiers nodded, and one handed him the supplies. One of the soldiers stood, and ran behind a support beam, drawing their fire. Another soldier rose, and began running in the opposite direction. Now was the time. Sylux jumped into the air, and landed on one of the beams that overlooked the cafeteria. He jumped from pole to pole, and quickly made his way towards his target. He stopped above the enemies, and dropped the grenade. He heard the large boom from the grenade, and was rewarded with the sight of soldiers flying in all directions. He looked, and only three soldiers remained. He dropped down, and brought his heel down upon ones head. He rolled to his right, and fired through the shoulder of another. One left, but he had no idea where they were. He heard a step, and launched himself forward. He was mid somersault when he was stopped, and felt a hand grasp his ankle. He was lifted off the ground, and flung through the air. He landed and rolled, and quickly got back on one knee. The guard had his gun fixed on Sylux, and he heard the sound of gunfire; he shut his eyes tight. He felt nothing, and opened his eyes. The soldier had a bulletwound on his head, and he fell to the floor. To Sylux's right stood a friendly, and gave a thumbs up. "Thank you, you saved my life." He had barely finished when he held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it, it is what I am trained for," said the soldier. The soldier turned to go, but Sylux stopped him. "Will you take me to the command room? I have no idea what the layout of the ship is, and have been wondering around aimlessly." The soldier nodded. He was indeed a man of few words, and Sylux like that. "The name is Syl…..Tensirus by the way." He thought about why he still used that name. Why was he using a name that the enemy had branded him with? He decided to cast it aside, and take back his identity. The soldier stopped, looked back, and smiled.

"The name's Bentin."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 4

Tensirus stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear that right? He stood there a moment, looking at the man. He was as tall as he was, and wore a grey vest with C.R.A.F sewn on the front. He wore the same color pants and boots. It was a pretty standard uniform. He wore a helmet that covered most of his face, but left his chin and mouth exposed.

"Ben…Bentin? Do you mean…." he trailed off. The soldier smirked, and brought his hands to his helmet. He removed it, and exposed his face. He had a shaved head, and was very clean shaven. His face was battle worn, and he had scars covering almost every inch of his face. "Is that really you, Ben?" The man stood there a moment, and then closed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Long time no see, buddy," said the man happily. "It has been a long time, and I thought you had died for sure. It is good to see you are alive and kickin still." Tears welled up in Ten's eyes, and he fought to hold them back. He couldn't believe it. His best customer, no, his best friend that he thought had died that tragic day was still alive. He felt something in the pit of his stomach; something he had not felt for years. He felt a genuine feeling of love. He embraced the man, and was happy to finally be reunited with him. He shifted uneasily. "Come on man, knock it off. I am happy to see you too, but you don't have to get all mushy on me. We have to get to the deck quick." He tried brushing off the topic, but Ten knew on the inside that he was truly glad to have his friend back.

"Okay, lets do this," exclaimed Ten. They dashed down another hallway, and it looked just like the last one. "Care to tell me your story as we go? What happened to you? I thought for sure those soldiers killed you." A pair of soldiers rounded the corner, but were quickly dispatched by Ben. Tensirus was impressed.

"They might as well have killed me, it might have been less painful. They took me back to their camp, and began questioning me for hours. I didn't know anything, and that made them angry. They tortured me, and believed I knew something." They were now approaching another locked door, and he hoped Bentin knew the code. "They broke both of my legs, and left me in a cell to die. I laid there for days, waiting for help, but knew it wasn't going to happen." Bentin reached for the panel, and input the code. "By the way, the code is LC7192006. Hard to remember, but you will get it. Don't write it down. If anyone finds you with the code you will be locked up." The door let out a hiss of release, and slowly slid upward. Waiting on the other side was a squad of soldiers, eight to be exact. Bentin tossed a grenade, and they took cover on opposite sides. The grenade detonated, and sent three enemies flying. The remaining soldiers hid behind support beams.

Tensirus had no grenades left, so it would have to be gunfire. He leaped from his spot, and darted in their direction. "Cover me!" One of the enemies popped out, and was dealt with by Ben._ Thanks _said Ten to himself. Another emerged, and Ten smashed his fist into their visor, and the soldier flew like a rag doll. Three left. Ten found Bentin at his side now, and he was surprised by his speed. He wasn't used to working with anyone, and was trying to adjust. Ten felt a fist meet his throat, and he fell back, grabbing his neck. The soldier rushed him and tackled him to the floor. Ten felt multiple blows crash against his body, and his vision began blurring. He put his arms up in an attempt to block the attacks, but it did little to ease his pain. The blows suddenly stopped, and Ten saw the outline of the soldier crash to the ground on his side. He sat up, and took cover. Waiting until his vision cleared, Ten checked his supplies. He heard an explosion, and a scream of agony. He shot up, and peered around the corner. He saw one of the enemies just standing there, facing the other direction. Another explosion rocked the room, sending bits of the soldier flying in every direction. _What just happened?_

Bentin emerged from behind one of the beams, and he had apparently eliminated all of the threats. He stepped over a pool of blood, and Ten felt a chill run down his spine. He had been so brutal, so precise in his attack; his speed was amazing! Ten was about to ask a question, but Bentin motioned him forward.

"Lets go, we can't waste any more time. We are almost there." He turned, and headed into another elevator. Ten jumped in, and felt himself pulled upward. Ten's mind wondered back to Bentin's story, and it was as if he had read his mind. "As I was saying, I knew help wasn't going to come, and I was done if I stayed there. I did what any soldier would have done. I broke the bench in the cell, and made some crutches. When it was time for me to be fed, I attacked. The guard wasn't expecting anything, so it was easy." The elevator stopped, and they checked before stepping out; all clear. The made their way down large hallway, illuminated by bright blue lights. There weren't any support beams, and it was a straight shot to another door. Above the door hung a sign that read "Restricted!" "Long story short, I snuck my way through, and ended up meeting Cor. Then you know the rest. Joined the cause, and have been fighting ever since. Here we are." Bentin went to enter the code, but Ten beat him to it. The door released a giant puff of air, and slid to the side. Inside sat Cor in the command chair, surrounded by many technicians hard at work. The chair sat on an upper level, and a set of stairs led to a lower level filled with computer equipment. Cor turned, saw the two, and said," Well, gentlemen, we have a problem on our hands."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tensirus didn't like the look on Cor's face. He led them to a large monitor overlooking the entire room, and proceeded to tell them what was going on.

"It appears that the enemy is looking for something, and I have a pretty good idea what it is. They have breached multiple docking bays, and have as many as 500 soldiers on our ship. This isn't a very big concern, because we have dealt with much bigger forces. The problem is, I believe, that they are looking to take back the armor you possess. Naturally, I cannot let this happen. You two are on special assignment to retrieve the suit at any cost necessary. Do you understand?" He stood there a moment, releasing an aura of confidence in the two. They both nodded, and headed back towards the elevator. "Oh, I almost forgot something. Here take this with you." Cor handed a micro chip to Tensirus. "That will display the ships layout in your suit. Should make things a little easier for you." Ten nodded, and they turned to go.

Tensirus found himself in the elevator once again, and turned the chip between his fingers. _I can't believe they made this already!_ He placed it in his pocket, and stepped out of the elevator.

"Okay, here we go. The tech bay is not far, but I am sure that there will be plenty of target practice on the way there. You know the drill, kill anything that moves," said Bentin, putting some emphasis on the last half. Tensirus could tell that he was eager to kill, like he had once been. He also had a right to. He had been tortured, and nearly killed. But Tensirus just hoped it didn't end up clouding his judgment. " Lets go." Bentin took off down the hall, and Tensirus was surprised by how quickly he moved. He hustled, and caught up after a dozen strides. The two moved in unison, and turned a corner. The lights suddenly went out, and everything was blanketed with darkness. The lights on the ends of the rifles automatically flickered to life, and they continued on their way. "Don't worry, it is just scare tactics. They do this every time." Tensirus heard a click, and held out a hand. They stopped and listened. _Below us! _

Just as Tensirus thought it, both the men were thrown upwards. They landed hard, and tried finding their attacker. The scanned and found nothing. This wasn't good. Tensirus was grabbed by the leg, and tossed into the air. He heard Bentin yell, and heard something crash against the wall. He grabbed a beam on the ceiling, and searched again. He saw a flash of green, and then felt a pain in his side. He felt a warm, wet ooze begin to flow down his side, and realized he had been stabbed. He felt light headed, and dropped from the ceiling. He crashed, struggling to stand. He looked up, and saw boots directly in front of him. He gazed at the face, and was shocked to see armor similar to his own. The soldier struck him again, showing no mercy whatsoever.

"You guys are pathetic. I have been here for, what, twenty seconds and you are already down? I would have expected a lot more from the mighty Sylux," coaxed the person. They had a female voice. She was about as tall as Tensirus, and had an athletic figure.

"The name is Tensirus." He rose, and faced her. He lashed out, but was easily dodged. She dealt a blow to his side, and he was reminded of the stab wound. That is when he noticed it. The suit was a pale green, and looked a lot like his model. There was one major difference. It had no gun arm. She flicked her wrists, and revealed two blades, about one foot in length. Tensirus knew she was trained for hand to hand combat. Bentin charged from behind, and sent her flying towards Tensirus. He leaped in the air, and smashed her down. She rose quickly, and rushed Bentin. They engaged, and Tensirus began thinking of a plan.

"I'll keep her busy, just do something, and make it quick," Tensirus heard in his head. He looked around, but then remembered something he never thought he would have forgotten. His people's main form of communication besides speech was telepathy. They received everything this way, even the news. He had been alone for so long he forgot he had this ability. This would prove useful. Then he snapped back to reality. He knelt down, and slowly removed one of the steel panels. He slipped in unnoticed, and made his way towards the unknown female. "Ten, keep moving on. We aren't going to be able to defeat her without the suit. You need to leave me behind. Go!" Tensirus hesitated, but knew it was the truth. _ Keep going strong buddy, I'll be back to help_, he thought to himself. He heard a crash, hesitated, but forced himself to move on.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 5

Tensirus pressed on, making his way through the narrow passage. He came to a dead end, and began removing the plate above his head. He lifted, and peeked at his surroundings. It appeared to be clear, but he would have to make sure. He clicked on his gun's light, and slowly lifted it out of the hole. He scanned, and found nothing. He clicked the light off, and climbed out. He placed the plate back into place, and left it loose. He continued in the dark, looking for any signs of the tech bay. He heard voices, and knew he was on the right track. He came to a corner, and listened.

"How did we get put on guard duty? This is lame. I want to see some action!" exclaimed one of the soldiers.

"Be quiet soldier! This is an important job, and the only reason you are here is because they know you are too eager to fight. You need to learn your place," the soldier said coldly. Tensirus could feel the tension between the two, and knew this would work to his advantage. "Keep your eyes open, you never know what could happen."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever man. Might as well take a nap." Tensirus crept closer to the corner to get a better look. There were two soldiers, each positioned on opposite sides of the door. The novice was slouched, with his gun laying on the floor. He had his arms folded, and his head down. The other was a different story. He stood straight, ready for anything that may come his way. He was much taller than the novice, practically towering over him. He would be his first target.

He looked around, but found that none of the plates could be removed. _Scratch that_ he thought. He would have to attack from above. He leaped, and made grasped onto a pole with both hands. He slowly moved from pole to pole, looking like he was on monkey bars. He was now above them, about fifteen feet. His arms ached, and he lost grip for a split second. It was too late. The guards looked up, and found him. The experienced soldier raised his gun, but was stopped by a boot to his head. Tensirus crouched, and swept the novice's feet from under him. He fired twice, and the novice lay motionless. He was grabbed by his shoulders, and found himself in a bear hug. He thrashed his way free, and released two rounds. The soldier tumbled back, and crashed to the floor. _That was easier than I expected, _he thought to himself.

He hurried past the bodies, and entered the code. He heard the familiar hissing sound, and the door slid open. He checked the tech room, and found no threats. Displayed in the center was his power suit, and he was happy to see it again. He had actually...missed it. He approached, but stopped in his tracks. Standing, or rather floating, next to his suit were the Alimbic elders. The ghostly figures stared, apparently waiting for something. The last time he had seen the elders was over a year ago. They had been the ones who told him about the power in the first place, and he was grateful. He had grown to respect them. They had a stone-like appearance, and had spikes protruding from their shoulders and head, and had a orange glowing eye. He wondered what they were here for, but knew it couldn't be good.

"Approach, young Tensirus. It has been some time since our last encounter." The three spoke in unity, and didn't actually speak. They spoke directly to his mind. "You have grown much stronger than when you started this perilous journey. Yet, we have come to deliver a warning. You hold the power to free your people, but you must be careful. Using this Omega Cannon too often can result in chaos. It must be used in moderation. That is one warning the last holder did not heed. The power consumed him, and he eventually lost his mind. Do not let this happen to you, Tensirus. If you allow it, your people will be doomed." Tensirus nodded, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. He looked around, and found no trace of them. "You must not let allow the weapon to be duplicated, for if it is, it will bring destruction and death."

He approached the glass tube the suit was being held in, and entered the code once again. A small door opened in the glass, and a retinal scanner revealed itself. _I hope they have me registered. _A small beam shot out, and swept over his eyes. He heard a click, and the glass began to rise. He reached out his hand, and grazed the suit. It flipped on, and automatically attached itself to him. He felt a surge of power, and was relieved to have the suit back. Now to save Bentin. He turned and headed through the door.

Tensirus threw caution to the wind, and darted down the hallway to aid his friend. He hoped he was all right, but that was all he could do. He rounded the corner, and was confronted by two more soldiers. He fired a few beam shots, and quickly dispatched them. He continued, and he finally heard the sound of fighting. He turned another corner, and was prepared for a fight. What he saw appalled him.

Bentin was now laying on the ground, grabbing his leg. The only problem was there wasn't a leg to grab. Tensirus was horrified. He became enraged, and charged at his assailant. She turned, and flicked her wrists again. This wasn't going to be easy. She began a series of slashes, but were easily dodged. He was surprised how much slower she seemed to be moving. He loved having his suit back.

"You okay there, Bentin?" Tensirus asked. He waited for a reply, but noticed that Bentin was unconscious.

"Good thing you showed up Sylux, I was beginning to get bored. You see, your friend was no match for me. Hopefully you will offer more of a challenge," mocked the attacker.

"The name is Tensirus, and believe me, you will pay for what you have done." He threw a punch, and connected with the front of her visor. She fell back, and he brought his gun crashing down on her chin. She fell to the floor, and swept his feet from under him. She jumped up, and brought a blade down upon his shoulder. The weapon pierced his armor, and he screamed in pain. She removed it, and attempted a second blow, but as instead dealt a blow to her chest. He had knocked the wind from her, and she took a moment to get her bearings. He felt the blood trickle down his arm, but paid it no attention. He activated his Omega cannon icon, but thought about what the elders had said. _Not now, I could damage the ship._ He then switched to the Shock coil, his signature weapon. He pulled the trigger, and a lance of lightning shot from his arm. It made contact, and she fell to her knees.

"Wha...what is this? I feel as though the life is being sucked out of me." He approached, and thought she had no energy remaining. He thought wrong. She slashed a final time, but to no avail. He now had the blade between his index and middle finger. He jerked his fingers, and shattered the blade. He fired another bolt, and she fell, unconscious. He gave her a kick to be sure she was out, and then headed for Bentin.

He knelt at his side, and placed his head on his chest. He was still breathing. That was when he noticed his leg. It wasn't flesh, it was solid steel! He looked around, and noticed bolts and shards of metal scattered throughout the hallway. He figured with his mission accomplished, he could take him to the medical bay. It would be a dangerous trip, especially with the extra baggage. That didn't matter. He now had his suit, and he was determined to help his closest friend. He hefted Bentin onto his shoulder, and grabbed the woman by the leg, and dragged them both down the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 6

The strain of dragging was beginning to affect him. He had to find a place to put the attacker soon. He once again found himself in the mess hall, and remembered the chip. He removed his suit's leg, and dug in his pocket. He removed the chip, and placed it in the back of his visor. His screen flickered, and then an orange map was displayed. He found the medical bay on his map, and luckily it wasn't far. He set Bentin on a bench, and he began to stir.

His eyes slowly opened, and he had a look of shame on his face. Tensirus could tell that this had scarred him, and he still had trouble accepting what had happened.

"Ten, I am sorry I didn't tell you. It hurts to talk about it. I feel so...incomplete with these legs." He could see the pain in the man's face, and Tensirus decided to leave it at that.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. We have to get you to the medical bay and get you fixed up." He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and realized he needed some aid as well. "Okay, lets go. The only problem is I don't know where to leave her," he said, pointed towards the woman. They heard footsteps, and Tensirus readied himself for another fight. Three men darted around the corner, but they were friendlies. The soldiers approached, and lowered their guns.

"Tensirus, Commander Cor wishes to speak with you ASAP. You are needed in the command room." The soldier waited for recognition of the order, and Tensirus nodded his head.

"I need to get Ben checked out first, and I think I need some stitches." All three nodded, and turned to go. "Oh, and I need some help. I need you three to take her to the holding cells. I will report to Cor as soon as I can." The three lifted her in unison, and hauled her off. "You ready to go Bentin? I'll get you all fixed up soon enough," he said promisingly. He knelt down, and Bentin placed himself on Tensirus's shoulder. He checked his map again, but it flickered, and disappeared. _Guess I will have to go get that checked out later,_ he thought. They headed through a narrow door, and the lights flashed back to life.

Tensirus headed towards the command room, satisfied with the news about Bentin. He had sustained many injuries, but none of them were life threatening. Tensirus was fine as well. He had only need a few stitches due to his suit's regenerative abilities. It had come in handy plenty of times, and it was the main reason he had kept going for so long. He passed the familiar mess hall, and through the elevator once more. He soon found himself at the command room door, and quickly entered the code. The monitor flashed red, and denied him access. He tried again with the same result. A few moments later the door slid open, and Cor stood facing him.

"Sorry about that Tensirus, new security measures. If you will follow me to my quarters, I will brief you on what has been happening." They passed through the command room, with the technicians busy at their stations. They approached a door that Tensirus had never seen before, tucked away among the many monitors. He slowly entered, and found himself in a room like all the others. He was surprised, he expected the commander's room to be luxurious. "The boarding problem has been taken care of. All enemy soldiers have been eliminated. But we have an even bigger problem than before. We have a spy among us, Tensirus. Someone has been feeding information directly to the Federation, but we do not know to what extent. We now know that our docking bay information was sent out, but we don't know much else besides that." There was a knock at the door, and the door swung open. A younger female stepped inside. She had long, blonde hair, and stood at about 5'11". She had a very slender figure, and wore the standard grey skirt and top. She was the most beautiful woman Tensirus had ever seen. He caught himself staring, and looked away quickly. "Ah, it is you Reena. Let me introduce you to Tensirus, our newest member. Tensirus, this is my lead intelligence officer Reena Pensk." Tensirus rose quickly, and noticed her emerald eyes. He was staring again, and he blushed.

"Umm...I'm...my name is Tensirus, it is really nice to meet you, Reena," Tensirus said shyly. He had never felt this way before. He could not remember a time where he had actually fumbled for words.

"It is nice to meet you too, Tensirus. Well, let us get down to business. I have the daily report, and it doesn't look well. We have traced more outgoing messages, and they were through an unknown frequency. We have to find them soon, or we will lose valuable information. That is, if we haven't already. What is your course of action, sir?" She seemed very intelligent, and knew her stuff. Cor sat there a moment, plotting his next action.

"Hmmm...It doesn't seem like there is much we can do outside what we are currently doing. I already have my best people on the job, but they haven't turned up any leads. I can't let the person know we are looking for them either. I will get my team to work double time, and hopefully get this mess cleared up. Is that all Reena?" She nodded, rose, and headed for the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Tensirus," she said. He waved, and felt the feeling again. He would have to work on that.

"Finest young woman I have. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be where I am today. Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually, yes there was. I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to hear me out. When our planet was attacked, I was approached by three Alimbic elders, and they are the ones that told me about the sacred power. They guided me and helped me along, and I wouldn't be here without their help. But they came again today, but this time they gave me a warning. They said I cannot allow the Omega cannon to be duplicated. They say it will destroy our people, and we will lose the war," Tensirus said with a bit of hesitance. Cor stared him in the eyes, and that made him very uncomfortable. He seemed to be churning the thought within his mind, and it seemed like hours before he spoke.

"Hmm...this is quite a problem we have here. You see, I am the kind of man that has to see something to believe it, but I also have a strange trust in you." He frowned, apparently deep in thought. "Give me some thinking time, and I will get back to you as soon as I am ready. Sorry Tensirus, but this weapon could be the resource we need to win this war. Or it could be the end of us. Well, in the meantime, why don't you go and get everything checked out? Go talk to Loar and have him run some diagnostics on your suit, he may even have some more upgrades for you." Cor folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair. Tensirus started again, but accepted he wasn't going to get an answer right away. He stood, and headed for the door.

"Will do sir, right away." He turned, gave a crisp salute, and stepped through the doorway.

Tensirus wandered the narrow halls of the ship, and realized he hadn't even been told the name of the mighty craft. He placed his helmet firmly around his head, and accessed the computer data network of the ship. He found the name, and believed it suited the cause. The ship was named Resistance. He liked it. He accessed a few more files, but nothing struck him as peculiar. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the tech room, and entered the code. The door hissed once more, and slid open. He stepped inside, and saw Loar hunched over a computer panel. He was typing feverishly, and it looked like he was in a rush. He heard the foot steps, and jolted upright, facing Tensirus. Sweat was beading down his face, and he looked pale.

"Good evening Loar. I am having some issues with the chip you gave me. It displayed for awhile, but then went out," he spoke. He looked up, and noticed Loar hadn't been paying attention. He seemed lost in thought, and acted very suspiciously. "Are you ok, Loar?" He snapped back to reality, and looked at Tensirus.

"Yeah...umm...I'm fine. Just...a little...um...stressed. Oh, about the chip. Leave it with...ummm...me and I will fix it for you," he said uneasily. Tensirus had a terrible feeling, and didn't like how he was acting. He glanced at the panel he had been working on, and was surprised at what he saw. Loar had already laid out plans to develop the new weapons! He walked over, and began looking them over.

"Loar, you are amazing! How did you pump these out so fast? Oh, but we have a problem. I am sure that Cor will fill you in later, but we cannot duplicate the weapon. It will..." He stopped suddenly. A message reading "sent" flashed on the panel, and a feeling of dread washed over Tensirus. What had he done. "Where did you send those? We cannot let those get to anyone! Stop them!" But it was too late, there wasn't anything Loar could have done. The real problem was, he wouldn't have even if he could.

The alarms began blaring, making Tensirus's ears ring. He thought that they were under attack again, but he was all but reassured by a voice over the intercom. "Attention all personnel, there has been a security breach in the technology bay. I repeat, there has been a security breach in the technology bay. All security personnel please report to the technology bay immediately." Had he heard that right? That is when it hit him. Loar had been sending data to an outside source. He was the spy, and he was the one putting the whole operation in peril. He turned to confront the man, but instead felt a searing pain in his neck. Loar had taken an energy spear, and had jabbed it into Tensirus's throat. He stumbled, and felt the spear being removed as he crashed to the floor. He tried grasping on to consciousness, but it didn't work. All was dark.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 7

Bentin heard the alarm but thought nothing of it. He had heard these a lot lately, due to the spy. The whole thing made him uneasy, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to let the others do their jobs. He headed out of his quarters, and turned into an elevator. A few moments later he exited, and found himself among a crowd heading the same direction. He needed to hurry, and this wasn't helping any. He turned down an empty hall way, heading for a little-known short cut. This was on of the main reasons he had been selected to join the Alpha squad. He had always been resourceful, and could survive almost anything you threw at him. He lifted up a steel panel from the floor, and dropped down into a hidden tunnel. The area was pitch black, but he navigated it swiftly, going solely on memory. For some odd reason, he thought of all the things he had been through.

After being captured, he had been taken back to the base of the resistance. He had slept for two weeks, most of which was spent dreaming. He had actually made a rather quick recovery. A week into his physical therapy, however, he discovered that his legs could no longer be used. He had spent too much time in the cell, and had caught a deadly infection. They would have to be removed. He spent the next few months in a deep depression, and he would have never guessed losing his legs would make this big of an impact on his life. He had to ride in a wheelchair, and that made it even worse. He felt inferior, and felt like he was no help to anyone. But that was when he received the news about his new legs. He would be able to undergo a new surgery that would replaced his old legs with new steel legs. He struggled at first, thinking the idea of having prosthetic legs was ridiculous. But he grew tired of his wheelchair, and decided to go for it. After the surgery, he felt no different then he had before. The new legs were clunky, and it took him months to utilize their full potential. Now he was happy with his choice, and hated to think what he would be without them.

He finally reached the exit, and made his way out. He placed the panel back in place, and found himself in the middle of chaos. Soldiers were running back and forth, and technicians stood above monitors typing at amazing speeds. He saw blood on the ground, and new something was very wrong. He approached the door, and was horrified at what he saw. The body of Loar was sprawled on the floor, and he had multiple bullet wounds to his chest area.He turned to go, and was approached by Cor, and he had a worried look on his face. Bentin gave a salute, and waited for any news.

"Bentin, I have some bad news. It seems that the spy was Loar, as you can see. He has been transmitting data to an unknown group, and we have no idea what he was planning. He was apprehended, and assaulted the officer. Unfortunately, the soldier was seriously injured," he said sadly. Bentin acknowledged this, but it was really none of his concern, well, outside of the data that is. Cor couldn't look him in the eyes, and Bentin had never seen him like this before. Cor looked at the ground, and then at Bentin. "I hate to tell you this, but the soldier wounded was Tensirus, and we don't know if he is going to make it."

Bentin couldn't believe his ears. His best friend had been severely wounded, and he didn't know what he would do without him. He had already lost him once, and he wasn't prepared for it to happen again. His body felt numb, and he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He felt sick, but held it in.

"What...what do you mean? How did it happen?" He waited for an answer, and could see that it was still hard for Cor to talk about.

"Well, as you know, Loar was confronted, and Tensirus was the one that did it. He discovered it was Loar transmitting all the data, and Loar reacted. Tensirus was jabbed in the neck with a plasma spear, and we don't know as of now if it has caused any permanent damage. I want you to go to him, and try your best to comfort him. You are his best friend, and I think you are the only one that can revive him." Bentin shook his head, trying his best to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. He saluted, and headed for the medical wing.

He entered a nearby elevator, and punched in the floor number. As he rose upward, his mind swirled with what might happen. Tensirus could die, and he would be left without his best friend. But he had lived without the man for two years. Wouldn't his life go back to how it was before? No, it would never be the same without him. While he was out on his mission, Bentin had counted the days, waiting for their reunion. He had missed the man beyond belief, for he was the only person he had ever gotten close to. The elevator came to a halt, and he stepped out. The rest of the trip was a blur. He was too busy thinking to notice the faces passing him by, totally unaware of the pain he was in. He thought about the day he had been taken away by the Federation, and how Tensirus had fought so hard to rescue him. He had been weak then, and he had vowed never to let the same happen again. He had trained rigorously for the next few years, bent on gaining the strength he had been lacking before.

He approached the medical wing, and felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He was afraid of what he would see. He entered the code, and the door slid open. The head doctor approached, but Bentin couldn't read the man's face. He was about the size of Bentin, with short, messy hair. He appeared exhausted, probably from working the insane shifts he normally had.

"Good evening, I am here to see Tensirus," Bentin said sadly. The man looked him over, and he could feel Bentin's pain.

"Right this way. I must warn you, he isn't looking good. He has a severe neck wound, which we have tried our best to repair. He stands at about a 50-50 chance to make a recovery. Are you ready?" The doctor asked. Bentin nodded, and the man pulled back a large curtain, revealing a horrible scene. Tensirus lay on metal frame bed, blood covering most of his suit. His neck was disgusting, and appeared to been cut deep. Bentin looked away, and approached the bed side. The doctor retreated, on his way to treat other patients. Tensirus was connected to a life support system, and it beeped steadily. That was a good sign. Bentin took his hand, and stared for the longest time. Time seemed to stop, and before Bentin knew it, he was passed out on the floor. The wing was quiet. The only noise was the steady beeping, and the deep breathing of both men.

For the next few weeks, Bentin did not leave Tensirus's side. He had made an amazing recovery, and was expected to pull through. The doctor said the only thing that had saved his life was his power suit. The suit began healing him soon after the event had taken place, and if it hadn't he would have lost too much blood and died. He hadn't woke up yet, but that was normal. The com system blared, "Bentin, please report to the command center. Repeat, Bentin to command center." He didn't want to, but he had no other choice. He exited the medical wing, and headed down an abandoned hallway. What was it this time? He hadn't seen any action in weeks, and we was growing restless.

He entered the command center, and was greeting once again by none other than Cor.

"Good morning, Bentin. Sleep well?" he asked. Bentin shook his head, but Cor continued. "I have a special assignment for you, Bentin, if you are interested. We have received some news from the surface, and it appears that the Federation is planning something. There have been reports of loads of materials being brought into a specific enemy base, and it looks bad. I want you to infiltrate this base, and find out what is going on. You will be working alone on this assignment for obvious reasons. So, what do you say?" Bentin stood there for a moment, thinking about his choices. He could leave Tensirus in the doctor's care, and go have some fun. He didn't really want to, but it appeared that he was the only one qualified for this type of mission.

"Sure, let's do this. When will I be leaving?" asked Bentin.

"You will be leaving in a few hours, you best get ready. You have twenty four hours to explore, and after that time has expired you must head back. If you don't return in four hours, we will presume you are dead, and leave you behind. It is going to be dangerous, but I fear if we don't find out, something terrible could happen." Bentin nodded, gave a salute, and headed for his quarters. He had to hurry, a few hours is all he had. He entered his room, and grabbed his uniform. He strapped on the battle vest, and went to grab his boots when he heard a faint voice in his head. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, report to the tech bay for a little surprise. I think you will like it," said Cor telepathically. _What could it be?_ He didn't know, but he was excited to find out. He darted out of the room, and headed straight for the bay. Whatever it was, he hoped it would improve his chances of surviving.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 8

Bentin was shocked, and he couldn't believe what his surprise was. He was staring at an exact replica of Tensirus's power suit. The only difference was this suit was colored different for stealth purposes. Instead of the navy blue, the suit was pitch black. The green on Tensirus's had been changed almost completely. When his suit powered on, the green emitted a faint light. Bentin's however, didn't have any lights, and was replaced by a camouflage system, and allowed him to turn invisible for short periods of time. The final difference was one that Bentin found very useful. Instead of firing high powered missiles, it now acted as a sniper rifle. He had gone on these missions before, and this suit would make it that much easier. Bentin touched the suit, and it sprang to life and attached itself to him automatically. It startled him for a moment, and he wondered if Tensirus had done the same. The suit gave him a sense of power, and it felt like he was walking with nothing on at all. He figured he had another couple of hours before he left, so he decided to head to the Training Dome and test it out.

As he walked, he suddenly wondered if the suit would affect his speed at all. He would just have to find out. He darted down the hall, running as fast as possible. He passed many of the ship's crew, and smiled as he saw their confused faces. His speed had improved two fold, and he enjoyed it. He quickly made his way to the Dome, and entered. The dome's setting had been placed on plains, and that wouldn't do with his sniper training. He pushed many buttons, and the scene flashed, and he found himself in a gigantic city. Perfect. He dashed for the nearest building, and heard the loud crashing of the mech suits being deployed. He pounded up the steps, and found a nice position on the third floor. He surveyed the area, and found one of the giant humanoid mechs pounding down the street. He lifted his gun, and found that instead of having the scope on the gun itself, the view was displayed in the corner of his visor. He took aim, and launched the mech backwards, slamming it against an adjacent building. He leaped from the window, hiding quickly before the other mechs could track his location. He landed hard, and dashed under a car. He lay flat on his stomach, and scanned the area. The street was silent, and there was no movement. That changed quickly when a missile rammed the car, and sent it hurtling through the air. His cover was blown, and this was trouble. A robotic armed flung itself, and pinned him against a building. He wasn't used to all the suit's functions, and didn't know what to do next. He noticed an icon blinking on his visor, and decided he had no other choice. He activated it, and felt his body shift and morph, and it was one of the most horrible feelings he had ever had. He had transformed into what looked like a mini tank without the enormous gun. He saw the words "Lock jaw activated" on the top of the visor. He slipped through the mech's steel grip, and began circling the beast.

He went to fire, but noticed that instead of a gun, he just simply placed what appeared to be an electric ball on the ground. He had no idea what it did, but he hoped to find out soon. He planted yet another one, and the two were linked with a bolt of electricity. The mech spun, having difficulty targeting such a small enemy. He darted behind it, and planted the final mine, and was amazed at what happened. The three mines joined together, and wrapped themselves around the mech, and attaching as well. There was a gigantic explosion, and it sent debris flying in all directions. The dust cleared, and there was no target in sight. That would prove to be a handy tool. He took off in the opposite direction, trying his best not to give away his position once again. He entered another building, but found himself face to face with another enemy. He transformed again, and began firing with his power beam. The shots were deflected by the robot's massive steel plating, and it showed no signs of backing off. It lunged, but Bentin jumped to the right. He fired a few sniper shots, but at that close range there was no hitting it accurately. That is when he formed a plan.

He hurtled over the mech, and began firing at the ceiling above. He was interrupted by another missile, and was only inches away from taking his life. He would have to be more careful. He completed a circle in the ceiling, and was about to finish the bot, but was slammed once again. He tried to rise, but was stopped by the foot of the mech. It now towered over him, ready to deal the final blow. He had no other choice but to risk it. He fired another sniper shot, and the ceiling began shaking. The circle broke free, and smashed against the mechanized creature. It landed hard, and pinned Bentin to the ground. The edge of the circle was inches from his face, and the dome that made the mech's head smacked him in the chest. He couldn't breath, and there was no way he could move the thing by himself. He tried morphing, but it was no use. He heard something approach, and hoped it was help. Suddenly, the mech and slab of stone was tossed away like a tissue, and he found himself staring back at yet another mech. If it had a brain, it would have known it had made a big mistake freeing him.

He activated his cloaking device, and launched himself atop the bot. He raised his gun, and used all his might in placing it in the mech's dome. Sparks flew, and the mech thrashed about wildly. He leaped off, and watched the mech crash to the floor. By his count that was all of the beasts, and he couldn't believe he had taken them on alone. Usually it would have taken a squad of ten men. He loved his new suit, and couldn't wait to see what it could do to the Galactic Federation. He headed towards Deck, and prepared himself for his mission ahead.


End file.
